


Scootaloo's Accidental Harem

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Harem, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, all female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: Ponyville school decide to make a program to bring in a dragoness (Emerald) a female Changeling (Yarrow) and a Griffon (Gabby) it's to see if ponies and other creatures can learn and live together. It turns out to be a little bit difficult, when fillies and colts alike are unable to trust Emerald and Yarrow.With Scootaloo being caught in the middle, having the dragoness, Changeling and Griffon living under her roof, while the orange filly started making an accidental harem in the process. Well... Oops.





	1. Student Exchange Program

The sunburn bright in the sky, down in the small town; Ponyville and within the streets stood the Elementary School. The class bell rang, causing the fillies and colts alike to run towards their seats, the students could see three new desks in the classroom. The students began to whisper to their friends, wondering who the new filly or colt will be? The boys want another colt to join their class, thinking that there are far too many fillies. Miss Cheerilee walked into the room with a smile on her face, greeting her students.

"Good morning class." Miss Cheerilee spoke, smiling at her students.

"Morning, Miss Cheerilee." The students replied

"Now, Princess Twilight talked it over with some of the other rulers of Equestria. Since thanks to Spike, the Dragon's and Changeling's are friendly towards ponies now, Ponyville going to be the first school in Equestria with a Dragon, Changeling, and Griffon student. So, please come out, here are our new students."

Miss Cheerilee was the only one clapping her front hooves together for the three new students; the first one was a female dragoness, around the same height of a normal filly somewhat taller than Spike, but not by much. She had pure white scales and pink spines that curve, her wings were small like Scootaloo's and grey horns on the side of her head while her horn was curving down, with her eyes being ocean blue, she was hiding her face, looking towards the ground not wanting to look at the other fillies.

The next student; a female Changeling. Something rare that happens with Changeling kind, there's only a female Changeling after every one hundred males. She had orange a coloured for her head, neck and back. With the rest of her body like her belly, hooves, wings and eyes were still black as the dead of night. She was a bit taller than the other fillies in the class but not by much. She seems much more angry to be here, growling and muttering under her breath.

The final one was Gabriella or Gabby for short, she was the only one smiling and beaming at the other students, giving off a wave to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her eyes were moderate turquoise, the coat being Arctic bluish-grey. With her feathers is the Arctic bluish and finally, a grey head with light cornflower bluish-grey chin and light cyanish grey markings, dark azureish grey wings and her Talons are brilliant gold. Scootaloo returned Gabby’s smile.

"Introduce yourselves to the class and state one interesting about you and then I'll sort you to your seats, meaning some of you ponies will have to move around." Miss Cheerilee spoke.

"I'm Emerald, named after a former Dragon Lord." The white scale dragoness spoke in a quiet whisper.

"The name's Yarrow, if you forget it, I'll make you all pay! I was forced to reform with the other Changelings, that's why most of my body parts are still black because I was forced to change." The orange and black female Changeling spoke, in anger filling her voice.

"I’m Gabby, I worked in Griffonstone as a mail girl. I have been to Ponyville once before and the Cutie Mark Crusaders help me find my Cutie Mark!" Gabby said, causing Emerald and Yarrow to look at Gabby.

"That was great, Yarrow and Emerald you can sit next to Scootaloo, there are two empty seats. For Gabby next to Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara, since your bigger than everypony else in this class, I want you to sit at the back so, no one is blocked and can't see the board." Cheerilee spoke, Yarrow, Gabby and Emerald followed Cheerilee's orders.

Miss Cheerilee smiled watching the students moving around, Yarrow sitting on Scootaloo's right side, next to the wall and window and with no pony behind her. With Emerald sitting on Scootaloo's left side, her legs were too short to reach the floor when she jump onto the chair. Gabby sat at the back, for the first time since Sweetie Belle saw the female Griffon, Sweetie noticed that Gabby looked disappointed about something.

"Now, I going to make a team project. Pair everyone in groups of three, this will be about learning about one different species, you can't make a project about Ponies." Miss Cheerilee spoke, smiling at her class.

The first group was Scootaloo, Yarrow and Emerald. The orange pegasus smiled at the dragoness and Changeling, Sweetie Belle looking at them, burning with jealousy. Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara and Dinky was group two, the young apple farmer gave her friends a smile. Sweetie Belle, Gabby and Silver Spoon was group three, Miss Cheerilee sorted out the rest of the class, just before the bell rang for lunchtime.

During lunchtime, the Cutie Mark Crusaders was the only ones who would let Gabby, Yarrow and Emerald sit with them. The other students were giving Yarrow and Emerald stares behind their backs. Yarrow would look back at the students, hate and rage fill her eyes causing them to stop their whispering.

Emerald kept her head down, Sweetie tried her best to talk to the young dragoness, with little luck. Emerald would just let out a quiet whisper that the Crusaders couldn't hear. Even freezing when asked about her wings, Gabby was the only chatterbox out of the three of them, going on and on about how she happy to see her friends again, adding Scootaloo's name in there more times than needed.

Sweetie Belle cast her eyes over to Gabby, her body burn with jealous, the unicorn filly also liked Scootaloo and Sweetie hasn't been subtle about her feelings towards the orange pegasus, normally lean on the orange filly, pressing her face against Scootaloo's who would cry out in annoyance at her unicorn friend, while Apple Bloom would roll her eyes and mutter.

"You could at least try to be subtle Sweetie."

Scootaloo had never noticed Sweetie Belle feeling, the unicorn even gave the orange pegasus filly and Hearts and Hooves day card, with 'I love you from Sweetie Belle' written on it, and Scootaloo thought nothing of it. Thinking it was just a weird friend thing or that Sweetie just misspelt something.

The class was over much later than Scootaloo had hoped, she trotted back to her home, she lay down on the couch, shutting her eyes. Scootaloo woke once she felt her body pushed towards the ground, the orange filly opens her eyes to see Yarrow with her black hooves resting on the coffee table having kicked Scootaloo off. Then Emerald sitting on the same couch, right at the edge not wanting to be near the mad Changeling, while Gabby sat in the middle.

Scootaloo dusted herself off, the orange pegasus got up seeing her two aunts, Aunt Holiday being an earth pony with a light pink and orange mane. Aunt Lofty being a pegasus pony with a light blue coat and purple mane. Scootaloo storm into the kitchen, seeing Aunt Holiday cooking up dinner.

"Good afternoon, Scootaloo." Aunt Holiday spoke giving her niece a smile.

"Aunt Holiday, why are they living with us!?" Scootaloo asked

"Well, we have the room. Plus Lofty and I didn't want to turn down such sweet girls. Think of it as a learning sleepover," Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Yarrow is sleeping in your room, your bed is big enough for two."

Scootaloo came out of the kitchen to get tackled by a hug from Gabby, the griffon kept going on and on about how much fun the two of them could have, with Gabby thinking it as a really long sleepover. Yarrow was chewing bubblegum in her mouth, feeling more stronger when Scootaloo's other Aunt; Lofty enter the house and gave her wife a kiss.

"Get a room!" Scootaloo yelled out to her aunts.

Aunt Lofty bought Scootaloo into a tight hug, messing up her mane with her front right hoof.

"One day you'll find a nice colt or filly of your own." Aunt Lofty spoke, causing Scootaloo to stick her tongue out in disgust.

Scootaloo sat at the dinner table, she looked at Emerald, Yarrow, and Gabby who's heads tilted to the side, looking at her plate filled with fruits and vegetables. Aunt Holiday stated to the three that she and Lofty will go out and find food that the exchange students would enjoy. Emerald ate it, the food tasting sour and easy to chew. Gabby and Yarrow didn't mind much, Scootaloo kept her head down, chewing on her dinner.

It was late at night, Scootaloo lay on the side of her bed, looking at Yarrow who just jumped on the bed. The female Changeling return Scootaloo's displeasure stare, giving off an evil smirk on her lips. The orange pegasus filly rolled her eyes at Yarrow, who never removes her anger expression on her face.

"Better not snore Pegasus Girl. I'll kick you out if you do." Yarrow spoke, Scootaloo raised her eyebrow.

"This is my house!" Scootaloo stated

"I'm a guest!" Yarrow returned

The pegasus and Changeling stared each other down, fire burn in their eyes, while they're stared each other down. Both of them, refuse to blink to show a sign of weakness for the other. Yarrow and Scootaloo turned away from each other, their two front hooves crossed, Scootaloo began to think what Emerald and Gabby were up too. While she drifted off to sleep, inside the dragon and griffon's shared room, Gabby was looking towards the ceiling, talking non-stop, Emerald had her head buried in her pillow.

"Dragon Lord, Ember. Help me." Emerald mutter in her pillow.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scootaloo gets to know her roommates a bit more, showing them around town.

The morning came, Saturday. Scootaloo wondering why three new students joined on a Friday, but the orange pegasus just shrugged and asked no question about it. The orange pegasus saw a tired Emerald, her white claw covering her mouth while she yawned. Scootaloo open her mouth to ask why the young dragoness was tired. Emerald blocked Scootaloo's mouth, pointing her thumb towards the female griffon that just exit out of the bathroom with a white towel on her back.

Scootaloo just nodded, leaving Emerald to crash on the couch. The orange pegasus heard the white dragoness let out a few snores while she hugged the pillow. Scootaloo enter the dining room, pulling out her favourite breakfast cereal just to be met by a empty box. The filly turn to see Yarrow munching the remaining bits of cereal left.

"You ate the rest of my cereal!" Scootaloo spoke, holding down her rage, Yarrow just shrugged.

"You snooze, you lose Pegasus Girl." Yarrow said, taking another bite.

“The name’s Scootaloo!” She said, through her teeth.

Scootaloo was grinding her teeth together. Her stomach began to roar out in hunger, Scootaloo crash on the couch, waking Emerald up, she rubbed her tired eyes. Scootaloo gave Emerald a smile, the young dragoness stretched out her small arms upset that she was woken up. Scootaloo went to grab her Bit Bag, running into her Aunt Holiday, next thing Scootaloo knew she was walking down the street with a Changeling, dragon and griffon by her side.

The orange could feel the stares the ponies of Ponyville was giving her. The orange pegasus kept her head down, kicking the ground, upset that she wasn't able to ride her scooter because of Aunt Lofty.

"You should show the girls around, Scoots. You all the same age, plus you can make more friends." Aunt Lofty's words echo through her head.

Scootaloo stood outside Sugar Cube Corner, pulling Yarrow and Emerald close to her, Gabby was flapping her wings to stay in the air, that made Scootaloo and Emerald look at the female griffon with a bit of jealousy.

"Welcome to the best place in Ponyville!" Scootaloo said, with her hoof out.

"The library?" Emerald said, her eyes wide in surprise.

"No" Scootaloo said, causing the young dragoness to lose the sparkle in her eyes.

Yarrow whisper into Scootaloo's ear, the orange pegasus turn to her, her purple eyes couldn't believe what the female Changeling just said into her ear. Disgust fill Scootaloo’s head, with her mouth hanging open in surprise, Yarrow gave a shrug.

"Changelings feed off love." Yarrow stated

"What? No! It's Sugar Cube Corner!" Scootaloo stated, the dragoness and Changeling both looked at each other, both wondering what so special about this place.

The four enter, the girls smelt freshly baked cakes and pies. Yarrow didn't pay attention to the delicious smell in the air, or the pies on the windowsill, or the cupcakes and gingerbread ponies. The Changeling was focus on the love flowing in the air, from a parent love to their children or it being the first date for the fillies and colts who all thought it was love.

Scootaloo, Gabby, Emerald, and Yarrow sat down at an empty table, this was the first time the four of them wasn't in the spotlight. Scootaloo hated how ponies would stop and start staring at them like there was nothing else in Equestria. Pinkie Pie bounced towards the young ones, beaming her smile.

"Oh, you girls are new. That's mean we can have a party!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down

"Umm... Well Dragons don't..." Emerald started, her mouth blocked by Scootaloo's orange hoof.

"That'll be great Pinkie! Can we get a Sapphire Cupcake, a Chocolate milkshake, a chocolate cupcake and I think Yarrow fine." Scootaloo spoke, Pinkie smiled at the four before she hopped away.

Scootaloo let out a sigh of relief that Pinkie was busy getting their order ready. The orange filly bought Emerald and Yarrow close to her.

"Rule one; never say no to a Pinkie Pie Party. She's goes a bit crazy when a friend says no." Scootaloo stated, the Changeling and dragoness looked at each other.

"How crazy?"

"Like start talking to flour bags and buckets of rocks, level of crazy." Scootaloo explain

"I'm just surprise, why does a pony town have cupcakes made out of sapphires?" Emerald asked, her claw tapping against her chin.

"Oh, that’s because of Spike." Scootaloo said, Emerald's eyes widen in surprise a red blush forming on her face.

The dragoness lowed herself to hid under the table, her cheeks turning bright red. Ponies looked over at them, Yarrow with rage flaring in her black coloured eyes.

"Next pony who looks at me, I'll slam your head into the table until your eyes stop working!" Yarrow said, venom spat from her mouth, Scootaloo looked over at her.

"I think that's impossible." Scootaloo stated, Yarrow gave off a shrug.

"It might be best if we head somewhere else." Gabby spoke, looking around the all the frighten ponies.

Scootaloo let out a sigh, paying off the meal she didn't even get to have. Sure Emerald and Gabby got their cupcakes to go, the orange filly thought the two of them look kinda cute in a way. Most ponies didn't try and bother them, mostly afraid of Yarrow and her massive anger issues. Gabby was the only chatterbox out of the four of them, Emerald, would look around with her ocean blue eyes seeing pegasi flying in the open blue sky.

Her head would lower in embarrassment, watching her feet kicking the dirt, while flapping her tiny white wings. Scootaloo looked over at the dragoness, Scootaloo rolled her eyes. Putting her hoof in front of the young white dragoness, causing Emerald to look over at Scootaloo in surprise. The orange pegasus just pointed toward the crystal castle, that Emerald licked her scaly lips at the site.

"It's the library." Scootaloo stated,

Scootaloo couldn't be more bored, her purple eyes looked over at the excited Emerald, it made the orange pegasus filly smile in a way, finding how the young white scale dragoness is having fun looking for a book that interesting to her, the way her blue eyes sparkling. Emerald open one of the books she picked out with her claw, her head tilted, scratching the side of her head.

"I can't read." Emerald said, Scootaloo looked over at the young dragoness.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The orange pegasus filly question

"Pony writing. I can't read it. It's far too different to dragon writing, I guess I just won't learn about pony culture." The white scale dragoness said, her head lower, Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

Scootaloo stood up, looking through the thousand of different books, pulling out a large and heavy blue book. The titled, readied 'Fairy Tales' Emerald looked at Scootaloo in confusion, the orange pegasus open the book that Emerald wanted to read, the filly had no idea what half of the words in the book meant.

"What are you doing?" Emerald asked, Scootaloo gave the white dragoness a smile.

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to read. It will take awhile and it will be slow, but well we're friends that's what friends do." Scootaloo said, with a smile.

"We... we are friends?" Emerald asked, Scootaloo shrug.

"We all are, even you Yarrow. I see you back here rolling your eyes!" Scootaloo yelled, getting attacked by a hug from the white dragoness.

The four friends walked back before it got too late in the day and Scootaloo's aunts got upset that they wasn't home. After dinner, the dragoness, Changeling, griffon and pegasus all sat on Scootaloo's bed, Gabby much closer to her than Emerald or Yarrow. The Changeling was only there to learn more about how Pony Writing, since Changeling's are somewhat the same, but the anger filled female Changeling had a bit of trouble with the placement of words.

"Why did you girls sign up for the Exchange Program?" Scootaloo asked, the three different creatures looked at the orange filly.

"Well, I wanted to leave the Dragon Lands behind. I wanted to meet Spike, I saw him enter the Dragon Lord Trials, but he'll wouldn't like me. No one does, it's because I can't fly, everyone else bullies me because of it and of my name, former Dragon Lord names ain't popular. Expressly not the one who fell in love with a pony, that why I wanted to move to learn how ponies treated each other, learn more about other cultures." Emerald spoke, flapping her tiny wings.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't have strong wings. I can't even get off the ground for more than ten seconds. But my friends help me, trust me, you'll be the third greatest flyer out there when you get off the ground." Emerald raised her eyebrow, "Second will be me, once I get in the air. While first is always Rainbow Dash."

“I have no idea who that is.” Emerald muttered out

“What about you Yarrow?” Scootaloo asked, ignoring Emerald’s comment

"I just wanted to get away. Try and find a place where I can be myself, having be forced to change with the rest of The Changeling kind. I wanted to be a normal Changeling, but there was nothing wrong with that and with the power of love I changed, that why I still have black colours over my body, I still like feeding off the love. Giving love doesn't taste as good, it doesn't make me more hungry. That why I moved, to get away from the hive." Yarrow spoke, looking away from them.

"Yeah, ponies have Cutie Marks and for the longest time I didn’t have one. Once I got my I felt like I changed into a pony that I no longer knew anymore. I know how it feels when you stick out.” Scootaloo said, Yarrow gave Scootaloo a smile.  
“Why am I last?” Gabby asked, Scootaloo scratched the back of her neck.

“I was saving the best for last.” The orange pegasus spoke, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"My story simple, I wanted to see my friends again, mostly you Scootaloo, try and help more ponies, and spend more time with you, Scootaloo. Try and help all different creatures, but just to be with Scootaloo again." Gabby said, Scootaloo blinked.

"That's great, I'm glad we such good friends!" Scootaloo said, closing her eyes, while she was beaming a smile.

'How dense is this girl. I sure even a brick wall could pick up on Gabby's less than subtle hints.' Yarrow thought to herself.

Scootaloo open the book, the first tale, waited to be readied, Yarrow, Emerald and Gabby cuddle close to the orange filly, Gabby being the one wrapping her large wings over Scootaloo, trying to cuddle the griffon hidden crush. Emerald's head lay on Scootaloo's chest, it felt right to next to the hot headed pegasus filly, even if she was a bit full of herself.

Yarrow; could feel blooming love in the air, her black eyes searched to see Emerald, a pink energy surrounded her, just like it did Gabby. One good thing with being a Changeling, she could see love. Yarrow listen to Scootaloo slowly reading out the words to her three new friends. Scootaloo going need all the help if was this dense to other feeling towards her.


	3. A Dazzling Date With Diamond Tiara

Dawn of the new day, Yarrow sat waiting for the bell to ring. Her black eyes searched around seeing the pink energy surrounding the young fillies and colts, the Female Changeling was more paying attention to where that pink energy was flowing towards. She noticed that the pink filly that wearing a tiara, her love energy was flowing towards Scootaloo, the same goes for the young unicorn filly, Scootaloo is currently talking to Diamond Tiara. The rich filly trying to hide her blush, Scootaloo gave Diamond a smile, giving a wave goodbye to leaving her friend.

'Scootaloo you need help in the love game. Plus I like to feed off some more love and it delicious, now who to start with?' Yarrow thought to herself, her eyes searching the playground.

The Changeling smiled, her eyes locked with Diamond Tiara who was fuming on the table. Now the hard part either getting Diamond Tiara to ask Scootaloo on a date and for Scootaloo to say yes or it being the other way around. It will be a difficult task, but the orange and black Changeling had a job to do, plus she can't stand seeing some pony being that dense towards any pony feelings.

Yarrow gave off a smile, coming off with a plan in her head. Scootaloo sat next to her Changeling friend, the orange filly was resting her head on the table.

Yarrow sat opposite of the orange pegasus look was looking up to the bright blue sky, most likely she wanted to feel the wind blowing through her mane while she soars through the sky. Scootaloo’s eyes were on Gabby, Yarrow let out a cough, that caused Scootaloo to break out of her daydream to look at her Changeling friend.

“What’s up Yarrow?” Scootaloo asked, Yarrow, paused for a moment.

She had two choices either lie to Scootaloo and state that Rainbow Dash is in love, knowing that Scootaloo would want to follow in the hooves steps of the rainbow mane mare. Yarrow only knew the cyan pegasus is because Scootaloo never shut up about Rainbow Dash. She and Emerald change room most nights when the Changeling and Dragoness get sick of their ever chatting roommate.

“Why don’t you like anyone romantically?” Yarrow question, taking choice two, Scootaloo rolled her eyes at Yarrow’s comment.

"That’s because love is stupid," Scootaloo said, Yarrow, rolled her eyes at Scootaloo reason.

"How do you know if you never been on a date before? You should ask the tiara-wearing filly out." Yarrow stated, Scootaloo looked at the Changeling

"You mean Diamond Tiara. Sure she's pretty, but her and me on a date together... I have no idea what to say or even do." Scootaloo stated, Yarrow, rolled her eyes.

"Just go up to her and ask to hang out alone. You don't need to use the word date, just make sure it just you and her alone." Yarrow stated

Scootaloo let out a sigh, getting up from the table and walking over to Diamond Tiara. The orange pegasus sat opposite of the pink coated filly wearing the tiara on her head. Diamond looked at her secret crush, giving off a bigger smile than she need to give. The two fillies began talking to each other, Yarrow lean back in victory while she watched.

"So, umm… Diamond Tiara would you like to hang out together... Just the two of us?" Scootaloo asked, the red blushed showed on her orange cheeks.

"YES!" Diamond yelled, causing the fillies and colts of the playground to turn and look at them.

"Great, how about tomorrow. Later Diamond" Scootaloo spoke, Diamond Tiara didn't care what happens for the rest of the day, nothing would get rid of the smile on her lips.

Diamond Tiara was soon joined by Silver Spoon, the poor grey coated filly having to be put through Diamond finally having a date with Scootaloo. Silver Spoon rubbed the side of her head, cursing Scootaloo's name under her breath. Scootaloo has been in the spotlight after her classmates learnt that Yarrow, Emerald and Gabby are living under her roof. The orange filly tried everything to pull away from the attention to something else, even hoping that it was just something would fade away in a few weeks time.

She was wrong. Even getting more attention once a word that she was going on a date with Diamond Tiara, once Sweetie Belle heard that. The young unicorn filly could almost blow up with the jealousy that was burning within her. Scootaloo dating Diamond, Sweetie's eye is twitching. She heard it from Scootaloo, the orange pegasus wanted notes on how to treat a pony on a date, even asking Sweetie if even liked any pony.

Both Sweetie Belle and Yarrow bang their heads against the table hearing Scootaloo's dense comments. The orange and black Changeling have a lot of work ahead of her, to get Scootaloo to stop being like a brick wall, a brick wall that can feel pain. Since Sweetie slapped Scootaloo across the face once the orange pegasus filly asked Sweetie Belle about her crush. There was a bright red hoof mark on Scootaloo's right cheek for the rest of the day.

"Can you still see the place where Sweetie slap me?" Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom who was having a glass of water.

"Ya know when ponies say 'talk to the hoof, cause the face ain't listening.' Ya can't do that since there's a hoof on your face." Apple Bloom said, Scootaloo deadpanned.

"You could've just said yes."

"I know, but then I can't make fun of you. It'll be too easy." Apple Bloom spoke, Scootaloo bashed her head against the table.

"Ah, would say that bad for ya brain cells. From what I've seen, it might be an improvement for ya.” Apple Bloom said, Scootaloo stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Scootaloo had crashed on the couch, tired after the long day at school, with the colts and fillies making kissing faces at her and singing that the orange pegasus was in love with Diamond Tiara. Scootaloo let out a cry into her pillow, Yarrow looked at the stressed-out pegasus.

"What am I going to do? I never been on a date before! What if I screw this up?" Scootaloo asked, lifting her head just to slam it back into the couch pillow.

"All you need to do is ask her a question, for one moment make the world be around her. So, what do you know about her?" Yarrow asked, Scootaloo tapped her chin.

"Umm... She has seen my sweet scooter and my awesome moves that I can make on my scooter, plus let not forget about my awesome singing voice!" Scootaloo boasted Yarrow, bites her lip looking over to the white dragoness who shrugged in return.

"Uh, uh, but what does she like?" Yarrow asked, moving her hoof in the circles.

"Um... She likes umm... diamonds and tiaras?" Scootaloo said, a nervous smile on her face.

Yarrow looked at Emerald, they both shared the same neural expression. Shaking their heads at Scootaloo.

"Emerald, you have my permission to burn Scootaloo with your fire if she starts boasting about herself." Yarrow said, Emerald gave off salute.

"Now, Scootaloo just ask your questions to Emerald and make sure they about her." Yarrow stated, Scootaloo just nodded understanding the Changeling.

"Um... Okay. Have you ever noticed how incredibly impressive I am?" Scootaloo said, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Nope!" Yarrow spoke, shaking her head, Scootaloo crying out in pain from Emerald's fire.

"Who wants to date the Equestria most charismatic pegasus filly? You do!" Scootaloo said, pointing her two front hooves to the two exchange students, who shook their heads sideways, Scootaloo getting burnt by Emerald's fire.

"What's your favorite..." Scootaloo said, her grin frozen on her face.

"Uh-huh?" Yarrow said, both the Changeling and Dragoness eyes widen with hope.

"...One of my many, many outstanding traits? Mine's my humility!" Scootaloo boasted, sticking her chest out. Emerald and Yarrow shook their heads, Emerald breath fire on the pegasus

"No!" Yarrow cried out, shaking her head sideways.

Scootaloo's fur was ash black, while she lay on the floor. Emerald was lightly kicking the orange pegasus to see if the filly was alright. Scootaloo raised her head giving off a weak smile before her head fell back on the ground. Yarrow was pacing back and forward having given up all hope for the orange pegasus filly.

"What type of flowers do you like?" Scootaloo muttered out.

Yarrow and Emerald shared a expression. Looking back down in defeat, having given all hope for Scootaloo to ask one question. Yarrow waved her hoof, Emerald just shook her head sideways.

“I can’t, that was a question about someone else beside herself.” Emerald muttered into the floor.

Yarrow’s and Emerald head both shot up, looking at the orange filly in surprise. The door opens the two exchange students attention turn towards the door, Gabby is busy dusting off her claws. The female Griffin gave Scootaloo a smile once she saw the tired purple mane filly who lay on the couch.

“Good afternoon, Scootaloo!” Gabby said in her normal cheerful voice.

“Hey Gabby, how are you?” Scootaloo spoke into the pillow.

Gabby sat next to Scootaloo pulling the orange pegasus close to her. Emerald and Yarrow both shared the same expression before slowly leaving the room, hoping that Gabby doesn’t notice them. Scootaloo nodded, listening to every word the young female Griffin said.

The next arrived either too fast or too slow. Scootaloo didn’t know which one it was since before school it seemed like the clock was moving faster, but once the orange saw Diamond Tiara, time itself slow down to almost a stop. Then now it is time for Scootaloo's date with Diamond Tiara and well the young filly was freaking out, her normal purple mane was a mess, while she waited at the front of the school for her date. Scootaloo couldn't believe herself, but she mentally made a checklist, her mind was on so many other places that she didn't even think of the checklist like one.

One to ask a question about Diamond and not herself, Scootaloo body shake remembering how Yarrow and Emerald taught her that lesson, with fire. Scootaloo was afraid that her coat would stay ash black after that little "lesson" the Changeling and dragoness did to her. Scootaloo shook her head, letting out a bit of a laugh thinking that Diamond Tiara liked diamonds and tiaras.

Scootaloo gave the pink filly with the tiara cutie mark a smile. Scootaloo grabs on to Diamond's hoof, the two friends left the school ground while Sweetie Belle watched them with her jealous eye. Scootaloo didn't want the first date to be something huge or grand, the orange pegasus and pink earth pony just took a walk through the park.

Diamond Tiara didn't mind, she had always enjoyed quiet and simple moments. Having shared this moment with Scootaloo is great for the pink earth pony filly. She had a crush on Scootaloo since the orange pegasus and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders helped her, Diamond still is bossy and has a hard time dropping name-calling after all the times she called fillies and colts without Cutie Marks 'blank flanks.'

Diamond's real feelings towards Scootaloo changed, from a simple crush to something more. The orange pegasus was the only one giving Diamond Tiara a chance when the pink earth pony filly was beginning to change her ways, Scootaloo was her knight. Diamond had always believed that she would have her own knight that would protect her from the dangers of the world. Scootaloo did just that, standing in the way when kids that Diamond Tiara had picked on wanted some revenge.

Scootaloo gave Diamond a smile, giving her Ice-Cream. Diamond Tiara returned the smile, she looked back at the orange pegasus filly.

"Why are you nice to me?" Diamond question, Scootaloo looked at her.

"That's easy. Your my friend, why wouldn't I be kind or loyal to any of my friends." Scootaloo said, giving off that grin that the pegasus always had on her lips.

"After everything I did..." Diamond Tiara started, Scootaloo bought the filly into a hug.

"That's the past. If you focus only on that, how can you ever change? You're a good filly Di and I will always be here to protect you." Scootaloo said Diamond gave off a small smile.

"Thank you, Scoots. I'm sorry that I made fun of you, about everything. Even your wings, I would love to see you fly." Diamond Tiara said, kissing Scootaloo's cheek.

Scootaloo couldn't stop blushing, Diamond Tiara let out a giggle, stating that Scootaloo looks cute like flustered like that. Scootaloo didn't return Diamond's comment, the two fillies started to sharing what they both have in common, it wasn't much. Scootaloo didn't care, if they have nothing in common, the orange pegasus filly was beginning to ask Diamond Tiara to be her filly friend. The orange pegasus filly was a bit afraid on Diamond's answer, Scootaloo even bought Diamond her favourite type of flower, after asking the pink earth pony what her favourite type flower is, it's Marigold.

"Hey, Di," Scootaloo said Diamond, looked over at the orange pegasus filly.

"Do you want..." Scootaloo started, rain began to fall on the two fillies.

Ponies began rushing to indoors quickly, Diamond Tiara getting covered with mud. Scootaloo grabbed Diamond's hoof lending the pink earth pony filly to the orange pegasus filly home. Scootaloo gave Diamond a towel, the earth pony filly gave Scootaloo a smile. Scootaloo let out a soft sigh of relief, noticing that Yarrow, Emerald or Gabby wasn't home yet.

"Diamond, this isn't the perfect moment. Do you want to become filly friends, become a real couple?" Scootaloo asked Diamond bought Scootaloo into a hug, kissing the orange pegasus quickly on the lips.

Scootaloo pushed Diamond away, who blushed in embarrassment. Diamond Tiara let out a nervous chuckle.

"I guess, we're not at kissing each other on the lips yet." Diamond Tiara spoke, Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"Someday," Scootaloo replied, giving Diamond a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yarrow watched Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara cuddling on the couch, giving off a small smile. Yarrow felt strange when she saw Diamond Tiara kissing Scootaloo's lips. Like a pain going through her, the Changeling gave off a shrug.

"Huh...." Yarrow muttered, "Nah, that can't be right."


	4. Farming For Apples

It has been a few days since Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo became filly friends, which made Sweetie Belle break apart from Scootaloo. The orange pegasus tried her best to get her best friend to start talking to her again, but with no luck. Scootaloo watched her first friend and best friend walking away from her, Scootaloo cries fell on deaf ears, trying one last thing to try and get Sweetie Belle back to her normal self.

“Together forever-" Scootaloo started, making Sweetie Belle pause to look at the pegasus who was grinning.

Scootaloo had a hopeful smile on her face, Sweetie Belle just stayed silent shaking her head sideways. Scootaloo couldn’t find any words, watching her best friend watching away. Scootaloo's expression turned sour, yelling out towards the white-coated unicorn filly. Scootaloo bowed her head, ignoring Diamond Tiara's words, her friends watched Scootaloo leave the school grounds.

"I'll deal with Sweetie Belle, Diamond you handle Scoots, she needs you more than ya may know." Apple Bloom told the pink earth pony filly.

"Right then." Diamond Tiara said, nodding her head.

Diamond Tiara followed Scootaloo who was sitting under the shade of a large oak tree, the orange pegasus filly had her head hanging in sorrow. Diamond sat next to her filly friend, pulling Scootaloo into a nice warm hug. Scootaloo lay her head onto the pink earth pony with the tiara cutie mark shoulder.

"I just don't understand. What did I do?" Scootaloo asked Diamond looked at her filly friend.

"You really don't know... Well, have you and Sweetie Belle been having tough times?" Diamond Tiara asked Scootaloo let out a sigh.

"That's not the problem. We always have a tough time, but we stick together because I'm her best friend and she didn't even care about our friendship!" Scootaloo spoke, her voice began to rise in volume.

Diamond Tiara stops to let Scootaloo calm down, the pegasus was overflowing with anger. It like if some pony broke her scooter, maybe something even worse. Diamond had no idea what was so important about Sweetie Belle that made Scootaloo show anger, the orange pegasus filly is a lot of things, but being mad to her friends isn't one of them.

Scootaloo began to bang her head against the tree trunk. Causing the leaves to fall off the branches, Scootaloo waved her hooves around to shoo away all the leaves that were going to fall on her. Diamond Tiara watched letting out a quiet giggle at Scootaloo, the pink filly knew that Scootaloo is next to nothing without Sweetie Belle, it just hurt Diamond to watch them together, playing, laughing at each other jokes.

"Scoots," Diamond let out, Scootaloo looked over to her filly friend.

"Yeah, Di?" Scootaloo asked, scratching her mane.

"What is so special about what you said, you Sweetie Belle?" Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo looked hurt more than not getting her cutie mark after all those time of trying.

"It's a long story. It doesn't mean anything now since Sweetie Belle doesn't seem to care." Scootaloo spoke, Diamond Tiara looked confused.

The pink earth pony filly wanted more than what Scootaloo had just told her, Diamond Tiara took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted is to return to her old ways and in front of her new filly friend. Diamond had no idea what Scootaloo would think of her if she would return to making fun of Blank Flanks.

It was something that Diamond Tiara wasn't proud of and is still fighting that inner bully that lay inside her. Scootaloo lay her head back onto Diamond's shoulder, the pink filly ran her hoof down Scootaloo's coat. The orange pegasus smiled at Diamond Tiara's touch, the pink filly thought that she heard Scootaloo let out a 'purr' Diamond couldn't help but laugh at how cute Scootaloo would look if she was a cat.

"I still want to know more about that stupid 'Together forever' thing." Diamond Tiara spoke, Scootaloo broke away from Diamond.

"Never say that again! It not STUPID!" Scootaloo yelled out slamming her hoof against the ground, Diamond Tiara lean back in shock.

Scootaloo never yells, well Diamond never seen it before. She heard from Yarrow that Scootaloo doesn't yell even at home, after seeing that Emerald took all the hot water from the shower, or that Yarrow ate the rest of Scootaloo's favourite breakfast cereal. Scootaloo quickly calms down, Scootaloo looked at Diamond Tiara.

"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have yelled at you,” Scootaloo sat back down. “I understand if you wouldn’t like after that, I thought I had it under control.”

Diamond Tiara moved closer to her filly friend, pulling her into a hug. Diamond gave Scootaloo a kiss on the pegasus right cheek, Scootaloo gave a smile towards her filly friend. The two stayed holding each other, Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo lost track of the time, while the pair sat under the shade of the oak tree.

Scootaloo soon gave Diamond a small kiss on her forehead, bidding goodbye to the pink earth pony filly. Scootaloo trotted down the street, knowing that her aunts are going to destroy her for skipping school. There are only a few rules in that house, plus Aunt Holiday just wanted the best for the orange pegasus filly, wanting her to soar to heights while Scootaloo just wanted to soar next to Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo crash on her bed, the door to her room slowly open. The pegasus filly looked to see Gabby slowly entering Scootaloo's room, the orange pegasus filly gave the griffin a friendly smile. Gabby returned Scootaloo's smile, while the female griffin lay next to Scootaloo. The griffin and pegasus were sharing the room tonight, Yarrow and Emerald muttered something out about the two of them being the worst roommates ever.

"Are you alright Scoots?" Gabby asked Scootaloo let out a sigh.

"Yeah, well I feel alright... I believe I lost my best friend and the worst part is I don't know if I want her back as my best friend." Scootaloo spoke, Gabby looked confused towards the pegasus.

"Do you like Sweetie Belle... More than a friend?" Gabby question.

The female griffin already didn't like the fact that Scootaloo started dating Diamond Tiara, Gabby didn't know much about the pink filly wearing the silver tiara, she only knew the rumours around the playground with Diamond Tiara was the school bully. Gabby didn't judge the pink earth about what Diamond did and judge on what Diamond was going to do, but the main problem was that Diamond Tiara took Scootaloo away from the female griffin.

"I don't know. Sweetie Belle is my best friend, I used to have a small crush on her. I just didn't act on it since I don't think Sweetie likes me that way." Scootaloo spoke, Gabby looked away giving off a deadpan stare off to the wall covered with Wonderbolts posters.

"It just I don't know how I feel anymore, I like Diamond, but there's Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon and well you. I don't like picking favourites, but there's no other choice." Scootaloo spoke, jumping off the bed to run down the stairs.

Gabby lay watching the ceiling, her cheeks heat up in a bright red blush. She just lay thinking about Scootaloo's words, the young female griffin is trying her best to hold down her excitement, soon just letting her mind wander to thoughts of her and Scootaloo, Gabby would hold the pegasus close to her fur-covered body.

"Scootaloo like me... Scootaloo like me!" Gabby spoke, her voice was filled with excitement, while she tried her best to keep her voice down.

"If she didn't ask Diamond out, would I be the one Scootaloo choose just because she couldn't have the one she wanted?" Gabby asked herself.

\-------------------------------------------  
***************************************************  
\-------------------------------------------

The weekend couldn't have come sooner and where's Scootaloo, right next to a joyful white scale dragoness while the pair walk down to Twilight's Castle to return a book. Scootaloo mentally hit herself over and over, this was one of the punishments that her aunts are forcing the orange pegasus to be put through since she didn't go to school yesterday. Since Emerald and Scootaloo had gotten to know each other.

The white scale dragoness has gotten a little less shy around the orange filly and Gabby. The only one Emerald would call a friend is Yarrow, which Scootaloo highly doubts the female Changeling feels the same way for the young dragoness. Even Emerald's reading has been getting better, she can't understand any large words, but she can easily read the blackboard and most of a book, it only matters on the size.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Emerald said, her ocean blue colour eyes sparkle with excitement.

Scootaloo let out a dry chuckle, knowing the only reason why Emerald decides to tag along with her was to meet with Spike. It took more than ten minutes to get the dragoness out the door, Emerald had some strong claws for her age, ripping through the wooden walls and it being near to impossible to get her out.

Yarrow was little to no help, she just explains that Changelings can't change into creatures they never seen before and since the orange and black female Changeling hadn't seen the new Dragon Lord. She stayed on the couch with a cup of juice in her hoof, when they finally got Emerald out the door she walked next to Scootaloo.

"What if he doesn't like me... He was a Dragon Lord, for only a matter of seconds, but a Dragon Lord no less!" Emerald cried out, Scootaloo slapped Emerald's cheek.

"Thank you." The dragoness let out, Scootaloo chuckled

"Emerald don't worry. Spike's a cool guy, he's not on the same awesomeness level as Rainbow Dash but who is?" Scootaloo question, Emerald put her claws on her hips giving Scootaloo a glare who soon let out a chuckle.

"He has his moments. Just be yourself and I'm sure he will like you, heck you and he might become friends." Scootaloo spoke, Emerald smiled at Scootaloo.

"You think so?" Emerald asked

"I know so, heck maybe you and him might be something more. You are the closest female dragon to his age after all." Scootaloo said, hitting Emerald's side.

The orange pegasus looked to see that Emerald wasn't moving, she was frozen. Scootaloo waved her left front hoof in front of the white scale dragoness eyes hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her. Scootaloo pokes the young dragoness, before giving off a light kick. Nothing, Emerald did nothing.

"Oh, shoot. I think I broke her!"

Scootaloo dragged Emerald over to the park bench, there were marks left on the ground the orange pegasus threw the frozen dragoness on the bench. Scootaloo was out of breath, wanting to fall asleep on the hard ground. She looked at Emerald, Scootaloo started poking the dragoness to try and get her to move.

"You're much heavy than you look," Scootaloo spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Umm... Dragon Lord Ember just over there." Scootaloo lied, pointing off in a random direction.

Scootaloo is close on just leaving the white scale dragoness, 'No friend left behind' rang through her head. Scootaloo let out a loud moan, her purple colour eyes caught the sight of the town's local dragon, Scootaloo waves her front right hoof in the air to try to get his attention.

Spike looked over Scootaloo waving, he shook his head, the orange pegasus gave off a nervous smile. Spike just had a confused look on his face seeing a young dragoness frozen while she lay on the park bench. The young male dragon put his claws on his hips, Scootaloo still had a nervous smile on her face.

"Scootaloo." Spike spoke, Scootaloo just let out a 'Hmm'

"Do you mind telling me why there's a frozen dragoness laying on the park bench?" Spike asked Scootaloo let out a small chuckle.

"Well about that... You see that's a really funny story." Scootaloo spoke, giving off a fake grin.

Emerald's head shot up, she looked at Spike, her sparkling blue eyes looked with Spike's green. Emerald head fell back down onto the bench, Scootaloo looked at Spike who just gave off a shrug in return. The pair of them watched Emerald get back up, her right claw rubbing the bump on the back of her head.

"Is she alright?" Spike asked Scootaloo raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?" Scootaloo asked back

"I'm not worthy!" Emerald cried out, going on the ground in front of Spike.

"Hey, don't look at me, Mister I was Dragon Lord for five seconds!" Scootaloo spoke when Spike cast a glare over to the pegasus.

Scootaloo pulled Emerald from the ground, the young dragoness moved her head away from Spike, so the two dragons wouldn't look each other in the eyes. Scootaloo rolled her eyes at Emerald's nervous nature, she was trying her best to hide behind the orange pegasus filly.

"Spike, this is Emerald. She's from the Student Exchange Program and she's a bit of a fan." Scootaloo stated Spike, scratched his head.

"I know I have fans in The Crystal Empire, but The Dragon Lands? Are you sure Scoots?" Spike asked Emerald, popped her head up from behind Scootaloo.

"Well, you were a Dragon Lord. All Dragon Lords are famous... Unless you break the laws and then you’re an outcast and no one wants anything to do with you." Emerald spoke, she lowered herself back down to hide from Spike's gaze.

Scootaloo moved out of the way, pushing Emerald close to the young male dragon, her white scale cheeks heated up in a bright red blush. The young female dragoness turns to give off a worried expression towards the orange pegasus filly, who was just giving off a grin that made Emerald feel safe.

"Just think of him as a normal dude, Emmy's. Spike's a good guy." Scootaloo spoke.

"If you hurt her, I will destroy you," Scootaloo whispers in Spike's ear, causing the male dragon to swallow his breath in fear.

Emerald stood next to Spike, her whole body was shaking. Spike began to walk next to the white scale dragoness, Emerald stopped her blue eyes move to the sky while she bites her lips. Spike turned to look at the dragoness in deep thought, Emerald grabbed onto Scootaloo tail bring the orange pegasus close to the white scale dragoness.

"Wait... Did you call me fat when I was frozen?" Emerald question the orange pegasus glaring into Scootaloo purple coloured eyes.

"Noooooo," Scootaloo spoke through her teeth, trying to not grin just hoping that Emerald won't catch her lying.

Scootaloo was sweating, giving off a nervous smile. Emerald made signals with her middle and index fingers on her right claw, showing that she was going to keep a close eye to the nervous pegasus filly. Scootaloo watched Emerald walk away with Spike, with the book in her claw that she needs to return to the library. Scootaloo finally felt like she could breathe once again, the orange pegasus turn to head towards her next stop; Sweet Apple Acres.

\-------------------------------------------  
***************************************************  
\-------------------------------------------

Sweetie Belle sat inside The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, she let out soft displeasure cry within her two front hooves. The young unicorn filly sat crying, while Apple Bloom sat on the crying unicorn left side. The young apple farmer held her best friend close to her yellow coat, while she moves her hoof down Sweetie Belle's back, Apple Bloom just trying to get Sweetie to stop crying.

"She never going to love me." Sweetie Belle cried out, rubbing her red puffy eyes.

"Ah know, ya just need to move on. The best thing to do is to tell Scoots how you really felt 'bout her, bottling ya feeling up isn't healthy." Apple Bloom spoke, Sweetie Belle let out a sniff.

"Really?" Sweetie question, looking over to her fellow Crusader

"Ah know it, plus I'm right here if you ever need me." Apple Bloom spoke

"Thank you, Apple Bloom. I know why Scootaloo doesn't love and never will, it's because I'm not pretty, it's because I'm always just second best. Sweetie Belle the filly not good enough for any pony!" Sweetie Belle spoke up, Apple Bloom let out a soft sigh at the sight of her heartbroken friend.

"Look, Sweetie, you are pretty. Any filly or colt will be lucky to have you, you're a great girl and a great friend. Ya have the singing voice like an Angel, your kind and caring to every pony you meet." Apple Bloom spoke, Sweetie Belle looked at Apple Bloom and blushed.

Apple Bloom closed her eyes, just to have her lips meet by Sweetie Belle's. Apple Bloom's eyes shot up in surprise feeling Sweetie Belle's soft lips pressing against the young apple farmer. Apple Bloom pushed Sweetie Belle away, the unicorn looked at Apple Bloom.

"You're a great girl Sweetie. Ya just got your heartbroken yesterday and ah don' want to be a rebound girl, once you start thinking clearly then tell me ya love me, until then just think." Apple Bloom spoke, Sweetie rubbed her nose.

"Your right, sorry about that Apple Bloom. I should leave, see you on Monday at School." Sweetie Belle spoke, leaving the clubhouse.

It was an awkward moment that lasted longer than it would've. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo bump into each other at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. Sweetie Belle didn't say a word, Scootaloo just walked right past the white unicorn filly. The orange pegasus head looked away to the right her purple colour eyes were facing towards the dirty ground.

Sweetie Belle pushed past the pegasus. The young unicorn looked back towards her oldest friend, she didn't know how long it will be until she feels like she can be around her closest friend without feeling hurt. Scootaloo just couldn't look at Sweetie Belle, the young unicorn stuck by her side since the two first time they meet.

Scootaloo had her head facing towards the ground, while her hooves drag across the ground. Scootaloo shook her head putting a smile on a face. Seeing Apple Bloom waiting for the orange pegasus filly, the young apple farmer had a lot on her mind, the kiss the young apple farmer shared with her unicorn friend.

"Hey AB," Scootaloo spoke up, breaking Apple Bloom out of thought.

"Sup Scoots, what are ya doing here?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, this is my punishment for skipping school yesterday. I got to help you out around here for the weekend, my aunts talked with Applejack and Granny Smith." Scootaloo said Apple Bloom's gamboge colour eyes looked towards the clear blue sky.

She couldn't remember much of last time, she was too busy being upset at her pegasus friend. Going to bed much early than she normally would. The talk about Scootaloo's punishment must have happened when the young apple farmer was just lying on her bed facing towards the ceiling.

"Ya won't last five minutes." Apple Bloom stated

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, Scootaloo had decided that loathe farm work with a burning passion. The orange pegasus wanted to prove Apple Bloom wrong, trying to push the heavy bucket filled with red fresh apples. The young apple farmer let out a chuckle at Scootaloo, the stubborn pegasus filly won't listen to Apple Bloom words of wisdom.

Scootaloo pushing with all her might, the orange pegasus had no idea how long she been at it, well that's a bit out there. Scootaloo did know since Apple Bloom's comments on the orange pegasus filly told Scootaloo all she needed to know. Tired and out of breath, she looked over to a smirking Apple Bloom who towers over Scootaloo who lay on the ground.

"Ya don't push it, ya put it with the others. Bring it back is AJ's and Big Mac's job." Apple Bloom spoke, Scootaloo face planted against the ground.

Its been over an hour before Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stopped for lunch, Scootaloo felt like she could eat every treat inside Sugar Cube Corner. The young apple farmer let out a giggle, just stating the fact that she must get used to it if Scootaloo would ever continue to do farm work.

"Never again, I’m never doing farm work again after this," Scootaloo shouted to the sky.

"Yeah, it's not for every pony." Apple Bloom spoke letting out a giggle.

She wasn't on her best game either, the kiss Sweetie Belle gave her beforehand, it haunted the young apple farmers thoughts. The only problem Apple Bloom's mind kept changing how it happens, there was one time she thought of kissing Scootaloo while the pair travelled back to the farmhouse to get a cup of lemonade.

"Hey, Scoots." Apple Bloom spoke up, Scootaloo looked at her fellow crusader.

"What's wrong AB, it seems like something is troubling you?" Scootaloo asked, her voice wasn't demanding, but kind Apple Bloom gave off a soft smile.

"I don' know, ah think I might like some pony...." Apple Bloom explains, Scootaloo tilted her head in confusion.

"Might? Who do you like is it some pony I know?" Scootaloo wondered, Apple Bloom looked at her pegasus friend.

"Yes, ya know her well." Apple Bloom spoke, while Scootaloo gave off a smile.

"Do tell," Scootaloo spoke, while the apple farmer bites her lip.

"I'm not sure if I like her or not." Apple Bloom stated, Scootaloo pulled the young apple farmer into a warm hug.

"Well, you have me. If you ever need any pony to talk to, I'm your girl!" Scootaloo spoke, hearing the clock ding.

Scootaloo looked to see that her time was up, giving Apple Bloom a hoof bump before running out the door, Apple Bloom looked away, she had always believed that she like colts, since her first kiss with Sweetie Belle the thought had the chance. The only problem is that she doesn't know which gender she rather dates, Sweetie Belle just got her heartbroken and well Scootaloo shares Rainbow Dash's loyalty.

The orange pegasus wouldn't be turning her back onto any pony. Apple Bloom just looked annoyed, but she was only annoyed to herself for falling for both of her best friends that one is going through a tough time while the other one was already dating the former bully of the school.

\-------------------------------------------  
***************************************************  
\-------------------------------------------

The next day came by fast Apple Bloom watched Scootaloo picking apples from the lustiest green trees, the orange pegasus looked so proud of herself that she was able to get them down with only using five buckets to stand on just to reach the top of the tree. Apple Bloom has been lost in thought since yesterday, everything seemed to remind her of either Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle, her thoughts are haunted with the thought of feeling Scootaloo kissing her, wanting to feel their lips pressed together.

"Scoots" Apple Bloom spoke up

Scootaloo looked to her friend and fellow crusader, annoying the apple that fell on her head. Scootaloo rubbed the pain, giving off a smile toward the young apple farmer.

"Is there something wrong?" Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom looked away.

"Yes. I believe that I like you more than a friend. Ah, know ya with Diamond that's why I'm telling you this, to get it off my chest." Apple Bloom explains, Scootaloo sat next to her friend.

"When did you start liking me more than a friend?" Scootaloo asked, Apple Bloom, paused not knowing if she should tell Scootaloo that Sweetie Belle kissed her.

"Yesterday. You can go home if this is too awkward for ya." Apple Bloom spoke.

Scootaloo left without saying another word, Apple Bloom leans against the tree trunk. Scootaloo climbs onto her blue scooter and travels home. Once she opens that door, she got greeted by an over-excited Emerald. The young female dragoness was over the moon screaming the fact that she had a date with Spike, shaking Scootaloo's body. The orange filly sat down, causing the Emerald to look over at her downcast friend, causing a napping Yarrow to awake.

"What's wrong Scoots?" Emerald asked Scootaloo let out a sigh.

"Apple Bloom just said that she likes me more than a friend. I don't want to break her heart, but I don't want to cheat on Diamond, there's just nothing I could do." Scootaloo said, resting her head on the soft chair.

The silent room still filled up with laughter, Emerald and Yarrow were laughing at her problem. Yarrow rubs away some tears running down her eyes. Emerald couldn't stop chuckling.

"That's good, is that it?" Yarrow asked Scootaloo looked confused just nodding her head up and down.

"One word, "Harem" it an old thing that dragons used to do. It was if a male dragon had a larger gem pile than the other. The male dragon would offer to share his mate with the other to share gems. Or he would just 'take care' of the other male and take his gems and his mate." Emerald spoke, Scootaloo scratched her head in confusion.

"It means you can have more than one girlfriend. It only works if the first girlfriend agrees on the girl you wish to add to your harem." Yarrow said.

"So, I can have both Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo question, the female dragon and changeling nodded their heads.

Scootaloo rushed out the door, putting on her helmet and grabbing her scooter. Rushing back to Sweet Apple Acres, once Scootaloo got to the farm that the Apple Family ran, she saw her filly friend and Apple Bloom talking to each other. Scootaloo gave a wave to them, the two earth pony fillies looked at the orange pegasus. Scootaloo stopped and explain what a harem was to Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara.

Diamond cast a bit of a jealous stare over to a blushing Apple Bloom, once Scootaloo finished, she gave the two a smile.

"It just to give others you might like me a try, I don't think there's any more." Apple Bloom and Diamond shared a look, "But other than that are you fine with it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure, that gives every pony a fair chance." Diamond smiled, "I just want to know who before you start dating her."

"Thanks, but no. Ah don't know how I feel about you Scoots, ah don't think I'm ready to start dating yet. We can still be friends, but I'll tell ya if I ever change ma mind." Apple Bloom spoke


	5. New Faces In Town

It was a bright day in Ponyville, and well things were awkward. Scootaloo was hanging out around Gabby, Yarrow and Emerald beside her fellow Crusaders. The orange pegasus hasn't given a second thought to the idea of creating a harem of her own, it was scratching at her brain, even if she made it who would be in it?

Sweetie Belle won't even look the orange pegasus in the eye, Apple Bloom said no, Silver Spoon... Well, Scootaloo has no idea if Silver Spoon even liked her. The orange pegasus filly scratched off Emerald since she been hanging out with Spike more and Yarrow just seems to not care.

The class bell rang, Miss Cheerilee smiled at the students. Scootaloo knew what was going to happen, she already had the pleasure of meeting the newest exchange student joining their class since her house seems to be the hot place for everybody who isn't a pony. Miss Cheerilee smiled at her class.

"Since the exchange program is going swimmingly, Princess Twilight Sparkle had decided on adding a new student to our mix. Please come in" Cheerilee spoke, clapping her hooves together.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes joining in with a soft clap while Gabby who sat in the back rapidly clapped her claws together. Student, it was more students. There are two new ones joining in for all the fun that Ponyville has to offer; the first student was a young female Zebra that had no marking on her flank. Scootaloo asked about that last night when the orange pegasus meets the young female Zebra, the orange filly was meet by a threat.

The young female Zebra; Ursal was her name, she was chewing on some bubblegum. Ursal was looking over the students with a cold look in her Emerald Green colour eyes, Ursal seems cold, she just felt like she doesn't want to be here at all. The young female Zebra had black and white stripes and mane what was hanging on a bang reaching the top of her right eye.

The next student is a young female Hippogriff; Sierra was her name. She was nervous, wanting to hide away behind her wing. She can fly for only a matter of five minutes, it still made Scootaloo burn with jealousy, everyone seems to be confused on the young female Hippogriff, the creatures had just re-join Equestria after The Storm King got defeated. Sierra had a light blue coat, red mane with yellow stripes, mane tied up in a ponytail, wears red coloured glasses, orange colour eyes, hooves and claws are golden yellows.

"Just like with Emerald, Yarrow and Gabby. Name one interesting about you, how about you go first, Sierra." Miss Cheerilee said, smiling.

Sierra froze up, she started to mutter something under her breathe, causing Ursal to roll her eyes. The young female Zebra kicked the Hippogriff causing her to let out an 'epp' Ursal just gave off an ignored expression.

"Umm... Well, I just want to make others happy." Sierra said, her voice just hearable, but slowly started to turn into a soft whisper.

"Ugh. I want to be the first female warrior for the Zebra army!" Ursal spoke, puffing out her chest.

Sierra only felt comfortable around Scootaloo, only talking to the orange pegasus for everyone else like Yarrow or Emerald the female Hippogriff would mutter and whisper. It ignored Yarrow to no end, but the female Changeling and Zebra have been getting along a lot, they acted like two long lost sisters.

Sierra quickly grew on Ursal, after some colts try to pick on the young Hippogriff. Sierra would hug the female zebra; the young Hippogriff would use her claws to force a smile on Ursal's face. Nuzzling Ursal close, almost never leaving the zebra's side, Yarrow could see the pink love energy flowing around Sierra's body going towards Ursal.

"Let me guess, Sierra loves Ursal?" Emerald asked, Yarrow just nodded her head. "How long do you think it will take until Scootaloo wins the heart of one of them?"

Yarrow started chuckling, "I give it a month. Maybe that holiday called Nightmare Night?"

"I raise your Nightmare Night and say the romantic day; Hearts and Hooves Days I believe it's called," Emerald spoke, Yarrow kept chuckling.

"You're so on, Emerald. What are we betting?" Yarrow asked Emerald scratched her chin.

"The same thing we always bet on. Come on Yar, gems if I win and if you win you suck out my love and all that good stuff." Emerald said, Yarrow and the dragoness shook hoof and claw.

Scootaloo looked at the dragoness and female Changeling talking to each other, the orange pegasus felt like a third wheel around Sierra and Ursal, Scootaloo lay her head on the table, humming a tune under her breath tapping her hoof against the ground.

Scootaloo was soon grabbed by gold talons, lifted in the sky. The other fillies and colts just looked in shock at the sight of something grabbing the orange pegasus most of them looked over to Gabby who was busy scratching her fur. She looked confused that everyone was looking at her for, she blinked looking around.

"Hey, where's Scootaloo?" Gabby asked

\------------------------------------------------------  
****************************************************************  
\------------------------------------------------------

Scootaloo rolled on the dirty ground, bumpy her head against the ground. The orange pegasus began to dust herself off, Scootaloo looked over to see a strange-looking creature, she has met a lot of different creatures like Changelings and Hippogriffs. But the young girl in front of her was something Scootaloo has never seen before.

She had wings for arms, she had blue fur, her fur seems to form around her body to act like shorts and a short t-shirt. She had bright red hair, short, spiky and leans off to the side of her face. She wore a white feather with a black on the tip in her red hair. She had golden talons, for feet.

"You have a nice voice and a lovely smell." She said, moving close to Scootaloo.

"Who are you?" Scootaloo asked

"Averis, I'm a Harpy!" Averis said, smiling to the pegasus.

Scootaloo felt the Harpy cuddling closer to her, no matter what Yarrow said, Scootaloo wasn't dense. Averis stopped cuddling Scootaloo to looked that the orange pegasus, smelling Scootaloo's mane, Averis wrapped her blue feather wings around Scootaloo's body. Hugging her close, Scootaloo looked to see Twilight landing close to her.

"Who's the purple pony?" Averis asked Scootaloo looked at the Harpy.

"Averis, I told you a million times. I'm Twilight Sparkle, sorry about her Scootaloo, leave her alone Averis." Twilight spoke, the Harpy just hugged Scootaloo tighter.

"No way! She's the one for me!" Averis spoke, "Plus I can learn the thing, you know the thing that I was sent here for... What was it again." Averis wondered

'She's a bit of a Bird Brain. For anyone besides me.' Scootaloo thought.

"Friendship, umm... Averis how about you stay with Scootaloo?"

"YES!" Averis cried out, never letting go of the pegasus.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Scootaloo asked

"Nope!" Averis said happily, causing Scootaloo to hang her head in defeat.


	6. Flying High

Gabby heard it all from Yarrow and Emerald, 'Harem' she held herself down, trying her best not scream out in joy at the thought of being with Scootaloo. The female griffin couldn't care less if she had to share the orange pegasus filly with Diamond Tiara, just as long that Gabby loved Scootaloo and the pegasus loved the female griffin back. Gabby just happen to be in the kitchen when Emerald and Yarrow talked to Scootaloo about it, and Gabby followed Scootaloo to wonder if her guess was true.

Scootaloo wasn't planning on making a harem, but if she loves a girl and decides that she would be a good filly friend and if Diamond Tiara approves of the said filly. Then she can be a part of the harem, the main problem was that Scootaloo wasn't going to be screaming out that she was building a harem, heck the orange pegasus is still confused about the idea. The worst thing that could happen is if Scootaloo dumps the whole harem idea and just stick with Diamond Tiara.

Gabby just need to woo the orange pegasus enough to get through Scootaloo's thick head, getting the orange pegasus to see that Gabby likes her more than a friend was going to be tough. The female griffin rested on the soft cloud, her claws resting behind her head, she was trying to think of ways to get Scootaloo to fall in love with her. Scootaloo had stated while she sleeps that Gabby fur was comfortable, Scootaloo talks in her sleep, both Gabby and Emerald found it adorable, they both didn't want to tell her.

Gabby then thought of an excellent idea, sky date. Take the orange pegasus out on a flight, let Scootaloo feel the soft feel of a puffy white cloud and feel the wind rushing through her purple colour mane, Gabby clapped her claws together, with joyful glee, Gabby couldn't hold down herself down, the female griffin was ecstatic at her plan. She just hoped nothing will go wrong, after the sky flight the two could cuddle on the cloud.

The next day was when Gabby started her plan, the school grounds was a battlefield between only two fillies, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The main problem, they weren’t fighting, the two fillies weren't even talking to each other, both refuse to look each other in the eye. Fillies and colts didn't know how long the peace will last between the two, Apple Bloom stayed away from both, not wanting to pick a side, it was one of the reasons why she said no to Scootaloo's Harem offer.

There was even a bet pool going on, there were no bits, but they were betting candy for the upcoming Nightmare Night. Sweetie Belle sat next to Apple Bloom, the earth pony and unicorn fillies didn't talk to each other, watching Scootaloo talking to Diamond Tiara, the orange filly had a smile on her lips.

"Bloom, I’ve thought it over and I'm sorry for kissing you." Sweetie Belle spoke, Apple Bloom gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about that. Ya was heartbroken, it happens to any pony." Apple Bloom said, Sweetie nuzzled Apple Bloom.

"I still love Scootaloo, but she doesn't love me back." Sweetie Belle said Apple Bloom had no idea if she should tell the unicorn filly about Scootaloo's harem idea.

Before the young apple farmer could say another word, the bell rang. Class today was about what the students learn about the creatures of Equestria that the groups of three were studying. There was some Changelings and Dragon facts running around, Scootaloo, Yarrow and Emerald's group decide on using Hippogriff for their project.

During lunch Gabby pulled Scootaloo away from Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo just gave off a nervous smile and went along with the ride. Gabby felt nervous, asking Scootaloo if she wanted to go out on a date with the female griffin, her thoughts began to fill with doubt thinking of some of the worst-case scenario.

"Scootaloo, do you want to ...." Gabby started, Scootaloo smiled at her.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Scootaloo asked the orange filly was a little worried about her griffin friend.

"After school, I can take you out flying. I thought it would be a good friend and let you have the feeling in the air." Gabby said, changing her plan, far too worried afraid of rejected.

Scootaloo stepped back, looking at Gabby and then towards the bright blue sky. Scootaloo hasn't been in the air much, the only times were on a hot air balloon or when Rainbow Dash carried her. Both didn't happen often, but flying with Gabby? Scootaloo smile was much wider than it normally was on Hearts Warming Eve,

"Sure, that sounds great!" Scootaloo said, beaming her smile.

The rest of the class was a complete bore, Scootaloo wasn't paying much attention to Miss Cheerilee talking. It seemed more interesting to see Ursal getting quickly annoyed with Sierra, the young female Hippogriff really enjoys the young female zebra company. Scootaloo watched the clock clicking by, tapping her hoof against the wooden floor, hearing the chalk scratching against the blackboard was always made Scootaloo feel strange, the young pegasus filly despises that noise.

The school bell finally rang, it was like the most graceful music in Equestria. Fillies and colts rushing out the doors, Scootaloo bid goodbye to Diamond Tiara before she started walking home next to Silver Spoon, the orange pegasus filly felt some pony bumping into her, she looked to see Sweetie Belle. The young unicorn looked at Scootaloo, letting out a soft whisper that sounded something like 'Sorry' before rushing off.

"Hey, Scoots. Are you ready?" Gabby asked

Scootaloo looked with irritation frozen on her face, she looked up to see Gabby flapping her wings to stay in the air. The female griffin didn't seem to notice that she was flying until a few seconds passed by, she quickly landed, scratching the back of her neck. Since the female griffin got into The Exchange Student Program, Gabby has been getting better not flying around Scootaloo. The female griffin rather not upset the young pegasus.

"Yeah, I'm ready for our sky...." Scootaloo paused, she didn't know if this was a hangout or a date.

Rainbow told her that a male pegasus takes the female pegasus on a flight to their favourite spot, Scootaloo just guesses that griffins did the same thing. It was like the thing to do for first date, a sort of Sky Date. Meaning that with Gabby wanting to take Scootaloo on a flight to the young female griffin favourite spot that means... Scootaloo cheeks heated up in a blush.

"Sure... I'm ready!" Scootaloo said, moving her front right hoof.

Gabby pulled Scootaloo into a tight hug, squeezing the pegasus tight. Scootaloo struggling her way out of the female griffin's tight grip. Gabby blushed in embarrassment, Scootaloo climbs onto Gabby's back, the female griffin fur is soft and comfortable, the griffin's fur felt better to lay on than a bed. Gabby let her large wings loose, the first thirty seconds or so was a little rocky since Gabby wasn't used to carrying a pony on her back.

Once in the bright blue sky, Scootaloo looked down at Ponyville, every pony felt small from up in the sky. The wind blew through her mane and tail, Scootaloo let her wings out to feel that fresh air hitting against her small wings. It still felt a little shaking being this high up, but Scootaloo knew that Gabby wouldn't let the orange pegasus fall.

Gabby flew the orange pegasus filly around all of Ponyville, Gabby let out a happy cry, the female griffin didn't try any stunts with Scootaloo on her back. The female griffin came to a stop just outside Ponyville, resting on a soft cloud, Scootaloo nuzzles against Gabby's soft fur. Scootaloo had always thought that Gabby's fur is softer than anything she lay on.

The orange pegasus didn't dare to say it out loud, Gabby felt like her cheeks couldn't get redder, cuddling close to Scootaloo in a special and romance spot where the two could see all of Ponyville and bit of Canterlot. If it was close to sunset, it would be perfect. Gabby just needed to say just a few words, she just needed to tell Scootaloo how the female griffin really feels.

"Thank you for this Gabby..." Scootaloo said Gabby smiled.

"Anything for you Scootaloo," Gabby said, the two continued to cuddle on the soft cloud, Scootaloo falling asleep against Gabby's fur and soon begins to start talking in her slumber.

\---------------------------------------  
**********************************************  
\---------------------------------------

Since the flight yesterday, Scootaloo and Gabby have been closer than usual, Averis would burn with anger with somebody else touching her Scootaloo. The orange filly is just glad that the young Harpy doesn't go to school with her, with the bird brain that Averis has she wouldn't be remembering much of anything. Diamond Tiara watched Scootaloo nuzzling against Gabby's fur, the pink earth pony filly eye started to twitch.

Diamond pulled Scootaloo away, the orange pegasus yelp in pain. The two filly friends stood behind the school, Scootaloo saw Diamond's sour mood, the orange pegasus had no idea what she did. The only thing that Scootaloo have learned is that she has no idea why fillies get easily upset, which is weird since she is a filly herself.

"Mind telling me what I did wrong?" Scootaloo asked Diamond raised her eyebrow.

"You're kidding right, you didn't think I'll notice." Diamond Tiara said Scootaloo lean back in fear.

"How did you learn about Averis?" Scootaloo asked Diamond looked away shaking her head.

"Who? I'm talking about Gabby, I told you if you want to date other girl ask me first." Diamond Tiara spoke

Scootaloo blinked, letting out a soft sigh, the orange pegasus didn't even think Gabby liked her. Now thinking about it, there was a lot of clues, like the fact that Gabby never wanting to leave her side or just wanted to continue to hug the young pegasus. There was also that the reason why the young female griffin signs up for the Student Exchange Program is to just be with Scootaloo.

"Can she join?" Scootaloo asked Diamond smiled.

"Yeah, I have some pony else in mind. She can wait..." Diamond paused. "Wait who's Averis?"

Scootaloo let out a nervous chuckle, stating something rather quickly, before quickly bolting away from her pink coat filly friend. Scootaloo waited to ask Gabby the question that was burning in her mind, it was lunchtime when Scootaloo took Gabby aside wanting to talk to the female griffin alone, taking Gabby behind the school.

"Gabs, I know you like me more than a friend," Scootaloo said, Gabby eyes shifted.

"I know you're with Diamond Tiara, but I liked you since you help me get my Cutie Mark!" Gabby said, Scootaloo smiled.

"I talked to Di about it, do you want to be my filly... Griffin Friend, is that it? Ah, forget that, do you want to be my second girlfriend?" Scootaloo asked Gabby smiled.

"I like you a lot to Gabby. You're upbeat, always wanting to help anybody no matter what, your fur is soft like a pillow. I share the same feeling." Scootaloo said Gabby bought Scootaloo into a hug.

"I know about your harem idea. I overheard you talking with Yarrow and Emerald." Gabby said, nuzzling Scootaloo.

"Umm... How do we kiss?" Scootaloo asked Gabby's eyes looked away for a moment.

"I have no idea," Gabby stated, just nuzzling close to Scootaloo until the bell rang to make sure the two are in class in time.


	7. Dancing Under The Silver Moonlight

Chaos. It one simple word that easily sums up Holiday and Lofty's home, with a Changeling, Dragoness, Griffin, Harpy, Hippogriff, and Zebra all living under one roof, chaos doesn't seem like the right word to use. Mayhem, or maybe anarchy it sounded better than just normal Chaos, Scootaloo began to think Discord's Chaos is more normal than the mayhem that happens within the house.

Yarrow and Ursal were busy fighting over the bathroom, Emerald and Sierra seemed to be the only normal ones in the house, that would just sit down and talk to each other, with Gabby and Scootaloo now being together it created more anarchy with Scootaloo trying to get away from both Gabby and Averis and trying to stop the Griffin and Harpy from fighting each other. Something to do with proving their love towards the orange pegasus filly.

Scootaloo had no idea what any of that meant, maybe she should read more books about Griffin and Harpy cultures so, she would know what to do to make the two of them stop fighting. From what Scootaloo had learned from just living with them is that Averis is a cunning little thief, trying to steal anything that she can get her little talons on.

Sierra is still a bit soft-spoken, at less the female Hippogriff is warming up around the others. Getting nervous around Ursal, Sierra would still spend most of her free time with the Zebra, but she would fight the ever-growing blush that would form on her cheeks whenever Sierra would give Ursal a hug or when the Zebra let Hippogriff cuddle close to her.

Scootaloo just shakes her head at them knowing what Sierra is going through. Well, Yarrow has to tell Scootaloo that Sierra loves Ursal, the Changeling and Dragoness both thought that Scootaloo wouldn't figure it out on her own, Emerald and Yarrow was right since Scootaloo didn't even notice that Sierra had a crush on someone.

Averis just follow Scootaloo around, trying to cuddle and nuzzle the pegasus filly. Scootaloo just hung her head and just let the Harpy hug the orange pegasus. Then was one thing to make an order from this never-ending Chaos, her name was Holiday. With just one cough, everyone would sit down and quiet down, listening to every word that Holiday would say to them.

Everyone beside Scootaloo learns the hard way that they should never make Scootaloo's Aunt Holiday mad. The others will never forget it never again, the day at school was uneventful, Scootaloo noticed that everyone was just taking down notes, the lunchtime bell rang and everyone rushed out to get fresh air, Scootaloo was stopped by Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, hey Sweetie what's up?" Scootaloo asked, the orange filly wanted to talk to her best friend again, but she never could think of the right words.

"I'm good, nothing is going on. I just wanted to talk to you." Sweetie Belle said she looked towards the ground.

"What about? I'm sorry for anything I did, what did I do wrong?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie gave a small smile.

"Nothing."

"Can I have my best friend back? Please, I missed you Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo spoke, Sweetie gave a smile.

"I missed being your friend too." Sweetie Belle said, bring Scootaloo into a hug.

Scootaloo was a little confusing that the hug she shared with Sweetie lasted for much longer than it should, all of the hugs that Sweetie Belle gives Scootaloo are rather long hugs, Sweetie always stating that Scootaloo is far too huggable. Scootaloo always has to break the hug by force since Sweetie doesn't want to ever let go of the orange pegasus filly, plus for Scootaloo it felt good hugging her best friend once again.

During class, it was about the different star constellations within the night sky, stuff about the old Alicorns that all left Equestria in fear from some normal unicorn, then something else to do with the Queen of Time. Scootaloo was too busy napping, her head on her desk drool flowing out of her mouth. Yarrow gave Scootaloo a hard kick, waking the orange pegasus from her slumber.

"Now, The Silver Moon Ball is happening this weekend." Miss Cheerilee, chatter filled the classroom, Miss Cheerilee clear her throat causing the chatter to stop.

"It'll be at City Hall on Saturday starting at six-PM." Miss Cheerilee spoke, Scootaloo couldn't care less about everything that was happening. She looked towards Diamond then Gabby, wondering which one she should bring as her date.

Miss Cheerilee kept talking about The Silver Moon Ball, just on how it was made. Created by Princess Luna, the Princess of The Night decide to make the Moon in the sky shine lovely silver colour, shining all across Equestria. Couples found it the most romantic thing in the world, dancing under the silver moonlight. It disappeared when Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon and got trapped in the moon that she controls.

The bell rang, the class was finally over, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked home together, chatting like the best friends that they are. Apple Bloom gave Scootaloo a smile, the young apple farmer and orange pegasus sat down on the blue coloured table.

"It's good seeing you and Sweetie Belle talking again." Apple Bloom said, Scootaloo smiled.

"Yeah, I missed her. It might be nice if we just hang out like The Crusaders we are!" Scootaloo spoke, Apple Bloom smiled.

"Ah been thinkin' about ya harem offer. Is it still on the table?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo raised her eyebrow.

"You said no, the only girls I'm with are Diamond Tiara and Gabby," Scootaloo explains.

"I wanted ya and Sweetie to become friends before joining. Ah don' want to be your date to The Silver Moon Ball, ya mind if ah join ya little harem?" Apple Bloom questioned, Scootaloo let out a sigh.

"Sure. I did say you could join whenever you felt comfortable."

Silver Spoon just looked at Diamond Tiara, Silver gave off a neutral expression towards her best friend. Blinking at the pink coated filly, Diamond Tiara idea was that Silver Spoon teaches Scootaloo how to dance, seeing that the orange pegasus filly most likely didn't want to go to the Silver Moon Ball.

"No." Silver Spoon said Diamond chuckled.

"You own me one Silv, just teach Scootaloo how to dance." Diamond said Silver Spoon rolled her eyes.

"Fine then Diamond Tiara." Silver Spoon said

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Scootaloo let out a sigh of boredom, the orange pegasus rather been out racing around Ponyville with her scooter, or try some flying lessons. Instead, she was in Diamond Tiara's mansion, with Silver Spoon. The grey earth pony filly was a task on teaching the orange pegasus on how to dance for The Silver Moon Ball.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, the orange coat filly noticed that Silver Spoon doesn't want to be here either. The grey earth pony filly had an expression that told Scootaloo that the glasses-wearing filly rather is anywhere else besides with Scootaloo. The two are more frenemies, Silver Spoon rolled her eyes.

"Di wanted you to learn how to dance for The Silver Moon Ball. I'm guessing since you two are filly friends that she wants at less one dance with you, and I believe that Di rather not have you stepping on her hooves." Silver Spoon spoke, Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I don't really care, but if Di wants me to learn I guess I can give it a try." Scootaloo said Silver Spoon gave a soft smile.

"Now, put your right hoof on my shoulder, I'll put my left hoof on your shoulder. Pulling us closer, just follow my lead." Silver Spoon explains.

Scootaloo held Silver Spoon close to her body, the orange pegasus could smell the nice perfume that flowed from Silver Spoon's body. Scootaloo felt soft, Silver Spoon found it easy to lay her head on if she needed. The grey filly was a little surprised that Scootaloo got the hang of dancing.

Both of the fillies found dancing with the other amazing. It was strange to explain for either of them when the two held each other in their hooves it felt like they were nothing that could break them apart besides Silver Spoon who broke up the dance the two were sharing because their lips almost touched each other. Silver Spoon and Scootaloo looked away, a bright red blush on their faces.

Silver Spoon coughed. "I think that's great for today, I'll keep teaching you until the Ball in two days time." Silver Spoon spoke, giving off a small smile.

"Sounds good to me. Later Silver." Scootaloo said, leaving the mansion.

Scootaloo walked through Ponyville her thoughts based around Silver Spoon, she let out a cry of annoyance, Scootaloo was beginning to worry that she might be falling in love with another filly again. Scootaloo opens the gate of Chaos, or the front door to make it simple. Scootaloo was greeted by a Ursal running away in fear from Sierra, the female Hippogriff wanted the female Zebra to be her date for The Silver Moon Ball.

Emerald was in another world, the young dragoness couldn't look more excited for the upcoming Silver Moon Ball, stating that Spike had said yes to her asking. Gabby and Averis was neck to neck, facing each other down for Scootaloo love. The only normal one was Yarrow who was just eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sup," Yarrow said

"I was half expecting a girl Diamond Dog or Buffalo to be living here," Scootaloo stated, causing Yarrow to let out a chuckle.

"You know it's bad when I'm the normal one in this house. Jealousy love is never tasty, the love Emmy's haves for that boy dragon taste sour. I didn't want to feed off Sierra, so I stole the cookie from the cookie jar." Yarrow said Scootaloo sat next to the orange and black Changeling.

"Ya going to the Ball?" Scootaloo asked

"Oh, Scoots. I thought that you would never ask, I was counting the days until you would ask." Yarrow joked, putting her left hoof on her chest and her right hoof behind her head.

"Wait, really?" Scootaloo asked, Yarrow just gave off a deadpan expression.

"What! Heck no! I was being sarcastic you dummy." Yarrow stated Scootaloo let out a loud moan.

"You're meant to use a sarcastic tone, now I just look stupid!" Scootaloo cried out, Yarrow rolled her red eyes.

"Yeah, because that has never happened before," Yarrow said, her voice now dripping with sarcasm.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Silver Spoon knew that Diamond Tiara is up to something. The grey coated filly knew her best friend too well, Diamond wanted something, the pink coated earth pony lay in her soft bed sick. On the night of The Silver Moon Ball, Silver glared down her best friend, waiting for her to crack, to show some sign of weakness, the grey earth pony filly thinking that the pink coated filly was faking.

"You're really sick?" Silver Spoon asked she raised her eyebrow, causing Diamond to let out a cough.

"Yes, I terrible ill. I don't want to spend it, you can go with your date." Diamond said, letting out a series of coughs and sneezes.

Silver blinked. "I don't have a date. Because I was too busy teaching YOUR filly friend how to dance!" Silver yelled, she could've sworn she saw Diamond give a smirk.

"Oh, is that so. I just guess you'll have to go with Scootaloo then since you both are without dates." Diamond Tiara said, giving off a small evil smirk towards her best friend.

Silver Spoon let out a small growl towards Diamond Tiara, the grey coated filly stormed out of the mansion that her best friend lived in. She looked to the Ponyville clock tower, knowing that she had a bit of time to get ready for the Ball, Silver noticed a grumpy Scootaloo who stormed next to her.

"Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon guessed Scootaloo let out a chuckle

"Yeah, she's 'sick' if you can believe that," Scootaloo stated, Silver Spoon, shook her head.

"It looks like I'm your date," Silver stated, Scootaloo let out a sigh.

"It's the best I can do with you helping me learn how to dance and all that," Scootaloo replied.

It turns to Six-PM sooner than Scootaloo had hoped, to most it took far too long. A weekend-long event, The Silver Moon Ball. Scootaloo just got to it and already try scratching off the pink dress that her Aunt Holiday and Lofty put her in. Her normally messy purple mane is now combed to be neat and tidy, she just gave off a deadpan expression about it, the whole thing felt much too girly for her awesome self.

The town hall looked much shiny than normal, a crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, most of the roof was open to let the moonlight shine down on top of them. The moon itself was the lovely colour of silver that reflected off the crystals that are around the town hall, a rainbow light shined out of the crystals spinning around the room.

Scootaloo looked towards Silver Spoon who was wearing a blue dress, Scootaloo gave the grey coated filly a smile, Silver Spoon looked amazing. Scootaloo blushed towards Silver who just rolled her eyes, Silver Spoon put her hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder, there was already a lot of fillies and colts dancing together, Sierra finally got Ursal to say yes to one dance while Spike and Emerald dance together.

Silver Spoon and Scootaloo spin each other around, holding each other close letting the silver moonlight shine on them dancing, with a room packed with ponies while the two fillies held on to each other while dancing with each other, it felt like there was nobody else in the room, Silver Spoon was happy that Scootaloo was no longer stepping on her hooves.

The two left the crowded town hall, once outside, Scootaloo saw the moonlight shining on Silver Spoon. Without any thoughts Scootaloo and Silver Spoon lean in to kiss each other, Scootaloo broke away before the two fillies lips could touch. Silver Spoon was in thoughts.

"I still hadn't even kissed Di, I do like you ..." Scootaloo said Silver Spoon gave a soft smile.

"I know, it's was Di's evil plan to get you and me together. She most likely thought I was jealous since she was in a relationship I wasn't." Silver Spoon spoke, Scootaloo let out a chuckle.

"You're joining my harem?" Scootaloo asked Silver Spoon gave Scootaloo a kiss on the cheek.

"Then, may I have this dance?" Scootaloo asked, holding out her hoof.

Silver Spoon took Scootaloo's hoof, the two dance under the silver moonlight for the rest of the night the two dance together.


	8. Sweetie Belle's Guide On How To Get A Pegasus To Like Her

Despair, Emerald had only felt alone in the Dragon Lands, never around her friends like Scootaloo, Yarrow, Gabby and Sierra, and maybe sometimes Ursal and Averis, but now the white scale dragoness felt alone again at this moment in time. She lay on a couch, her face buried into the blue couch cushion, Scootaloo patted Emerald's back just to be attacked by a hug.

Scootaloo looked over to Yarrow who left, whistling to herself. Scootaloo held her female dragon friend close, letting the dragoness just cry on her shoulder while the orange pegasus filly just combs Emerald's back. The dragoness let out a few sniffs having finally stopped crying, she looked at Scootaloo with her ocean blue eyes, the orange pegasus gave her friend a grin.

"Spike dumped me," Emerald said Scootaloo didn't respond her purple coloured eyes flared up in anger wanting to hurt the male dragon for breaking Emerald's heart.

"Sorry about that Emmy's looked you still got me. I'm your friend no matter what, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm your girl!" Scootaloo said.

Emerald smiled at Scootaloo, the young dragoness cuddled Scootaloo, the orange pegasus just rolled her eyes at Emerald's behaviour. After leaving Scootaloo, dragging her feet to her and Yarrow's room, the said Changeling just lay on the bed looking towards the ceiling.

"What's the real reason Spike dumped you?" Yarrow asked, Emerald frozen

"Huh?"

"I never liked the fake love you had towards Spike, mind telling me why?" Yarrow asked Emerald to let out a sign

Early in the day, Emerald sat on a checker pattern coloured red and white with Spike, the two sat on a grassy hill with a picnic basket sitting between them. It has been a few days since The Silver Moon Ball, Emerald was eating an apple. Spike looked away from the dragoness, the only thing that Emerald has been talking about is Scootaloo, like how the orange pegasus taught her how to ride a scooter or how the two could cuddle close together and read Daring Do, even if Emerald didn't care much about the book series, she kept a smile on her face for her pegasus friend.

"I don't think we can be together anymore." Spike just spoke up, causing the white scale dragoness to cough up her apple.

"What! Why? Is it because I'm named after Dragon Lord Emerald?" The Dragoness question, Spike raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know who she is. I am breaking up with you because you don't love me, you love someone else, trust me I been through the same thing." Spike said Emerald looked away.

The young Dragoness couldn't believe what she was hearing the last time she checked the only had eyes for Spike, sure they were how Scootaloo made her heart start to flutter every time the two cuddle together to read a book or whenever Scootaloo thought that Emerald need a hug. Remembering those moments with her pegasus friend made her smile.

"I know you are building a harem with that pink unicorn pony and that green pegasus girl," Emerald stated, Spike, rubbed his head.

"I'm not dating Starlight Glimmer or Lightning Dust. I'm just stating that you love someone else." Spike spoke, Emerald tapped her chin.

"Who?" Emerald asked she tilted her head to the left giving off a confused expression.

"Let's see, she's your best friend, she thinks that Rainbow Dash is the greatest pony in the world, she already dating three ponies and one Griffin," Spike said, folding his arms causing Emerald to laugh.

"Scootaloo?" Emerald smiled after saying the pegasus name. "You think I love Scootaloo." Smiled. "That's just ridiculous."

Spike rolled his eyes, Emerald is cute when she trying to pretend that she was right about something, having always smiling at the mere mention of Scootaloo's name, even thinking about the pegasus made her feel butterflies. Emerald noticed that Spike hadn't changed his expression or his folded arms yet.

"You can't even say her name without smiling," Spike said, somewhat challenging the Dragoness.

Emerald rolled her eyes, noticing a window that she could see herself in. "Scootaloo," Emerald spoke, smiling at the mention of the orange pegasus name.

She let out a loud cry, Emerald kept repeating Scootaloo's name repeatedly, always smiling at her pegasus friend, feeling her heart beating faster remembering how much Scootaloo means to her. Emerald banged her head against the tree, causing the leaves to fall on her, which she also got from spending so much time around the orange pegasus.

"I can't be in love with Scootaloo! I'm a dragon, if I love her then I'm no better than the Dragon Lord that I'm named after!" Emerald cried out, her head fell on the tree trunk.

Spike just left the dragoness alone, letting her be by herself for a while. The Male Dragon also had to meet Coco Pommel at the train station, Emerald watched the dragon walking away, knowing that he was building a harem just like how Scootaloo is. Thinking about the pegasus bought another smile on her face, Emerald just smiled, sitting under an oak tree waiting for time to past her by.

"Are you going to ask Scootaloo out?" Yarrow asked, causing Emerald to let out a groan.

"I don't like Scootaloo like that. I'm a dragon and she's a pony if I did. I would be proving everyone in the Dragon Lands right." Emerald said, Yarrow just looked at her dragon friend.

"I can see love, are we making bets because I bet that you'll get with Scoots," Yarrow said, Emerald just turn to look at the Changeling.

"What about you? Giving each other nicknames, I bet you like your little Scoots too. Yarrow and Scootaloo sitting in a tree." Emerald sang, causing Yarrow to growl with anger.

"Whoever gets with Scootaloo first loses," Emerald said, glaring down her Changeling friend, smiling at Scootaloo name.

"Yeah, you smiled again," Yarrow spoke, causing Emerald to punch the bed in anger.

The next day, Scootaloo had no idea why Yarrow or Emerald wouldn't hang out with her much, well it was more strange Yarrow would push the orange pegasus towards the Dragoness, causing Emerald to push the orange pegasus back to the Changeling. Scootaloo didn't care anymore, she knew that this was her life now, it saddens her.

Sweetie Belle pulled Scootaloo free from the Changeling and Dragoness, the two best friends gave each other a hoof bump. Scootaloo noticed Diamond Tiara leaving behind a sadden Sweetie Belle who could watch Scootaloo giving a kiss on Diamond Tiara's cheek and then a kiss on Silver Spoon's cheek. The white-coated unicorn rubbed her eyes at the site, being sneaky like how Pinkie acted when the pink pony wanted a slice of cake. The young unicorn hid behind a large tree listening into Scootaloo's conversion with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"How's our best girlfriend doing?" Diamond asked Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only girlfriend," Scootaloo stated, blinking towards the two fillies in front of her.

"Well, I think we, meaning, Silver, me, Apple Bloom, Gabby and well you, should have a long talk about your harem idea." Diamond stated, Sweetie Belle froze at the word 'harem' it meant that she could be with Scootaloo, she held her hoof in front of her mouth, so she wouldn't let out a scream of happiness.

"Look. I'm not trying to add all my friends to this, my awesome self is just too much for any pony can handle meaning that they would just fall in love by my dashing good looks." Scootaloo stated Diamond and Silver Spoon shared blanked expression before turning back towards Scootaloo.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Diamond said, causing Silver Spoon to let out a soft giggle.

The three fillies walked towards behind the schoolhouse, no matter on what happens today, Sweetie Belle knew that her smile would never dimmer, she'll wear it large and proud, finally getting to be with Scootaloo. The young unicorn filly began to dance in place at the great no it was amazing news.

Scootaloo followed Diamond Tiara behind the school just to be pulled into a kiss by the orange pegasus first filly friend. Not one on the cheek or anything like that, this kiss was one that Diamond Tiara was waiting for, a kiss on the lips, it didn't last long at all. Scootaloo broke the kiss apart and blushed towards Diamond, the filly with the tiara cutie mark smiled towards Scootaloo, rubbing her hoof against the ground.

"Ya two are so weird, it's almost class." Apple Bloom said Scootaloo ran past the young apple farmer.

"You know, it'll be your turn to kiss Scoots on the lips." Diamond said, hitting the side of a blushing Apple Bloom with her tail.

Scootaloo didn't know if the harem idea was any good at first, now she just hoped that she wasn't messing anything up since Gabby seemed really upset not dancing with Scootaloo at The Silver Moon Ball, Diamond Tiara did share her master plan on getting Scootaloo and Silver Spoon together with Gabby and Apple Bloom, the female Griffin still voices her distaste towards it.

Scootaloo just gave the Griffin some more cuddles and hugs causing Gabby to fall into Scootaloo's warm embrace. Ursal just walked passed it, hanging out her tongue in disgust just to be attacked by a hug from Sierra, the Hippogriff and Zebra had gotten together during The Silver Moon Ball, causing Ursal to quickly nuzzle Sierra just for Sierra to pull Ursal into a long cuddle.

The school bell rang, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle walked home together, the two best friends stopped at Sugar Cube Corner, they only ever ordered a chocolate milkshake there. Since it was the first thing that they ever had together as friends after that Scootaloo said goodbye to Sweetie Belle.

The young unicorn filly rushed up towards her room, slamming her door, much to Rarity's annoyance, who just yelled towards Sweetie Belle to not slam the doors. In which Sweetie just replied with a sorry. The young unicorn jumped on her bed, causing the brown teddy bear that lay on her pillow on bounce in return.

Sweetie Belle pulled her toy bear into a tight hug, nuzzling her face against the toy bear. Sweetie just let out a loud scream of pleasure again much to Rarity's annoyance. Sweetie gave off a strange smirk, she put her right front hoof on her mouth, telling her toy bear to be quiet, in return the bear just stayed still.

"I'm so happy, Teddy! This is like the best thing ever!" Sweetie Belle said, trying not to be too loud.

Sweetie Belle placed 'Teddy' back where he belongs, so she can spin around the room filled with joy, the toys in her room never seen their unicorn caretaker this happy before, Sweetie Belle looked towards a strange stuff toy that she had. It looked like a tree, but it had arms and legs with a mouth and black eyes.

"It's because I could be with Scootaloo, Groot." Sweetie Belle said, towards the Groot toy in her room.

The young unicorn filly looked towards Teddy who titled his head towards the left, Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Scootaloo is with Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Belle spoke, giving off a pout.

She looked at a small statue that sat on her bedside table, one of a small white rabbit wearing a bright red hat with a white circle at the front in that circle a red 'M.' The rabbit had blue overalls and a black moustache and held a large gun with both of its small arms.

"Well if you must now Rabbit Mario, Scootaloo is building a Harem! She already has Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, Gabby and Silver Spoon... I'm a little disappointed that she got with Bloom before me, but well here's my chance!" Sweetie Belle said, swinging her left front hoof.

All of Sweetie Belle's toys looked at the happy unicorn confused, Sweetie Belle gave off a smile, pulling out the pink diary that she used to write in before she met Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle opens the page to where she first moved to Ponyville and meet the orange pegasus that made her want to sing in happiness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A much younger Sweetie Belle, around the age of five was sleeping on the side of the bumpy carriage it was coloured black with the wheels being painted yellow almost like gold. Eleven-year-old Rarity was just complaining towards her parents; Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles. Cookie Crumble shook Sweetie Belle awake, the young filly woke with a small cute yawn.

"Welcome to our new home, Ponyville." Cookie Crumbles spoke, Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked at each other.

Sweetie Belle walked around the small town of Ponyville, she looked towards the ground, even at the young age she knows that her parents are always on the move, they never stay in one spot for too long. Sweetie Belle just down on the park bench, looking towards the cloudy dark skies, she moved to under the under just in case it started to rain.

"Come on!" A voice yelled out, Sweetie Belle noticed it started to rain lightly.

The young unicorn filly walked out in the soft rain hitting her mane, she looked to see a pegasus filly around five years old, she had an orange coat and purple mane which was already dripping water showing that she has been out here even if it was raining. The young pegasus was flapping her tiny wings, always landing face-first into the ground whenever she tried to get up in the sky. Sweetie Belle let out a small giggle, causing the orange pegasus to turn towards the giggling unicorn.

"You think this is funny!" The pegasus yelled at the unicorn

"No! I'm new here, I'm Sweetie Belle." The orange pegasus rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, now get lost, I don't need a unicorn-like you from keeping me from soaring in the sky." The orange pegasus spoke, Sweetie pouted.

"You're not nice, why do you want to fly so badly?"Sweetie Belle asked, causing the orange pegasus to rub the side of her head in annoyance.

"I'm not your friend, got that. Now get lost, before there's a unicorn with a coat white like snow turns black and blue!" The orange pegasus yelled towards Sweetie Belle who just stepped back.

The unicorn turned around, hearing the banging of the pegasus hitting the ground, again and again. Sweetie Belle looked towards the pegasus who had a large bump on her forehead and a bleeding nose. The orange pegasus accidentally rolled down the grassy hill hitting her head against a large rock.

Sweetie Belle was just lucky the orange pegasus wasn't too heavy, carrying her back to the shade, Sweetie Belle watched the now heavy rain pouring down, the orange pegasus woke up rubbing the side of her head. She looked towards the pouring rain and then towards Sweetie Belle.

"Thank you." The pegasus muttered out, that Sweetie Belle heard.

"You're welcome Miss Grumpy." Sweetie Belle joked, causing the pegasus to smile.

"Scootaloo." She let out,

"Huh?" Sweetie asked

"That's my name. It's Scootaloo, my aunts would be upset if I return home with a cold again, so thank you." The pegasus spoke, Sweetie Belle gave a smile in return.

"No problem, but why were you in the rain anyway?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo rolled her purple coloured eyes.

"Duh, I want to fly so I can join The Wonderbolts!" Scootaloo said, puffing out her chest, causing Sweetie Belle to scratch her mane.

"They are the greatest fliers in Equestria only the best can even get in and one day I'll be the greatest flier in the world, no one could catch up to me," Scootaloo said, Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Well I hope you start flying soon, I bet you'll leave everyone in your dust," Sweetie said, causing Scootaloo to let out a chuckle.

"Heh, you know it. You're kind of cool." Scootaloo said Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo smiled.

"Yeah, it does," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo after that day the two friends couldn't be torn apart from each other, having a secret hoof shake with each other, when they first started it, they both didn't know how to stop or even know how to stop their totally cool hoof shake that the two completely forgot how to do the next day.

"So, what are The Wonderbolts?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo let out a loud gasp.

"How could you not know about The Wonderbolts! They are the coolest and best ponies in the world!" Scootaloo said, pulling Sweetie Belle next to her.

It was hours, Sweetie Belle might have not known anything about The Wonderbolts just a few days ago, but now she knew just about everything that she needed to know and more. The young unicorn was sure that she would never forget it, but she did find it cute how excited Scootaloo can get and how cute she looks when she's upset.

"You watch Sweetie Belle, I'll be flying in no time, tomorrow is the day, I promise that you'll be the first one to see me reaching the heavens!" Scootaloo said the pegasus has been saying that she would be flying tomorrow whenever she failed.

"I can't wait, I know you will. I believe in you." Sweetie Belle said Scootaloo gave her a light push.

"Don't be so cheesy," Scootaloo said, Sweetie Belle let out a chuckle.

"I might not be here for long, my parents are always moving around Equestria, I don't know how long we can be friends." Sweetie Belle said Scootaloo gave a grin towards the young unicorn filly.

"Well, I'll just have to follow you, through the skies if you ever leave Ponyville," Scootaloo said, Sweetie gave a soft smile towards her friend.

"They always say that then I never hear from my old friends again." Sweetie Belle said, her face was looking towards the ground.

Scootaloo pulled Sweetie Belle close to her, Sweetie's cheeks heated up in a bright red blush at the sudden hug from her pegasus friend.

"Well, we just have to make a promise."

"Together forever!" Scootaloo started, smiling causing Sweetie to smile.

"I'll never leave your side." Sweetie Belle added, Scootaloo bumped Sweetie Belle's hoof with her own.

"Because we'll be friends forever." They finished together, Scootaloo started laughing.

"I know it cheesy. We might have to work on it." Sweetie Belle said Scootaloo looked at the unicorn.

"No, it's perfect," Scootaloo said, smiling towards Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle couldn't be gladder that Scootaloo is her friend, well now best friend, Scootaloo even invited her unicorn friend for dinner tomorrow night, Sweetie Belle smiled and said yes more than once, Scootaloo just shook her head in annoyance at her friend, but chuckling at the same time.

Sweetie Belle knocked on the door to Scootaloo's house, once it came time for her to have dinner with her new best friend, an earth pony mare opens the door and smiled towards the young unicorn filly. The earth pony mare let Sweetie Belle in, the unicorn filly gave her friend a hoof bump, the earth pony mare let out a chuckle.

"Ignore her, that's my Aunt Holiday. This will be great you'll just love this place!" Scootaloo said, pulling Sweetie Belle up towards her room.

Sweetie didn't bother fighting, the unicorn filly let the pegasus push her unicorn friend up the stairs. Scootaloo's room is just like what Sweetie Belle thought it would be like, tons of Wonderbolts posters over the walls, with bed sheets having The Wonderbolts logo on it.

Scootaloo didn't get to even talk to Sweetie Belle about anything when Holiday's voice called out the pegasus name. Sweetie gave Scootaloo a pat before leaving the pegasus whose head was lowered. That's where Sweetie Belle Scootaloo other Aunt, a pegasus called Lofty. Holiday kissed her wife on the lips, causing Sweetie Belle to raise her eyebrow, the unicorn always thought that only a stallion and a mare could get married.

"What your name dear?" Lofty asked Sweetie Belle ate her dinner.

"Sweetie Belle. It's a pleasure to meet you and your wife." Sweetie Belle spoke, unsure about it.

Lofty let out a giggle, "Yes, we're married. I never thought that Scootaloo would get a filly friend." Lofty spoke, causing Scootaloo to cough up her water.

"What! No, no, no, a million time no! Sweetie and I are not like that." Scootaloo quickly said she pretended to act sick.

"That's sicking. Being in a relationship would just slow me down!" Scootaloo said, before taking another bite from her dinner.

Sweetie Belle had an upset expression on her face, looking towards Scootaloo, the young unicorn had no idea why it made her feel hurt when Scootaloo thought being with Sweetie Belle made her sick to her stomach. The rest of the dinner of silent, the young unicorn thought that Scootaloo might be in trouble.

When Sweetie Belle left, Scootaloo didn't bother with any hugs or hoof bumps. Sweetie Belle just quietly walked back to the home she lives in. Sweetie Belle told her parents; Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles all about her dinner with Scootaloo and then telling them about how her pegasus friend had two aunts married together.

Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles looked at each other with concerned expressions, just telling Sweetie Belle that she wasn't allowed back to Scootaloo's place again, Sweetie scratched her mane wanting to ask why but instead got sent to her room by Hondo Flanks.

The next day Sweetie Belle met Scootaloo near the park again, the two best friends hang out there almost every day, Scootaloo just flapping her tiny wings harder and faster trying to get into the air as soon as possible. She kept falling and falling, barely could even get off the ground.

"Morning Scoots!" Sweetie Belle said, smiling towards her friend, trying out a new nickname.

Scootaloo's right eye started to twitch at the sound of Sweetie Belle's voice, the orange pegasus shook her head, turning to face her best friend with a fake smile the worst one that Sweetie Belle has ever seen.

"Sup, Belle? I'm still working on the nickname I hope that's fine." Scootaloo said Sweetie gave a smile.

"It is fine. What's wrong, are you still not up in the air?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo's eye began to twitch once again.

"Yeah, I'm not. I'll keep trying, again and again. I'll be up in the skies tomorrow, but guess what? TOMORROW NEVER COMES!" Scootaloo yelled Sweetie Belle backed away in fear from the enraged pegasus filly.

"Scoots you're scaring me." Sweetie Belle said she was concerned for her friend.

"This is all your fault, you are the main reason I can't fly!" Scootaloo yelled Sweetie Belle looked at her.

"What? How the heck did you come up with that, we're best friends remember?" Sweetie Belle spoke, Scootaloo had anger look in her purple coloured eyes.

"If I didn't have a friend like you! I will already be up in the skies, but you're here keeping me grounded!" Scootaloo yelled at Sweetie Belle, venom splat from her words.

Tears ran down Sweetie Belle's cheeks, hearing Scootaloo's words echoing through her head, over and over, it is getting louder in her head. Scootaloo rolled her eyes seeing the crying unicorn filly.

"Oh, boohoo. Just start crying that's all you're good at! I wish we were never friends, to begin with!" Scootaloo yelled

This caused Sweetie Belle to run away from her former best friends her tears hitting the ground, while Scootaloo kept trying to start flying again. Just for the pegasus filly to keep failing repeatedly. Never able to even to get off the ground, kicking the grass in anger.

Sweetie Belle ran into Scootaloo Aunt Holiday and Aunt Lofty in the market. Lofty bought the crying filly into a warm embrace. Sweetie Belle stopped her crying Holiday gave the filly a tissue for her to blow her nose into.

"What's wrong dear?" Lofty asked Sweetie Belle gave a few sniffs.

"Scootaloo... Yelled at me... Saying that she didn't want to be my friend." Sweetie Belle said, causing Holiday and Lofty to look at each other.

"Scootaloo has some anger problems. The doctors think it's because of the unable to fly, she builds it up and fires it out towards any pony around her, it's the main reason why she doesn't have any friends." Holiday spoke, Sweetie looked at the earth pony mare.

"So, she didn't mean it?" Sweetie Belle asked, wanting to believe it.

"Of course not. You should hear what that pegasus says about you. She can't stop talking about her totally awesome best friend that would always stick by her side no matter what happens." Lofty said Sweetie Belle gave off a soft smile.

Sweetie Belle returned to the park to see Scootaloo sitting under the tree, having another bump on her forehead, she was rubbing the other side that must have hurt just as bad. Sweetie Belle sat next to Scootaloo just looked over at her friend.

"Sorry about that. I'm surprised you even came back, everyone else just leaves me behind." Scootaloo said, Sweetie, lifted Scootaloo's head, so the filly could see the unicorn's smile.

"I had to, together forever, I'll never leave your side..." Sweetie Belle said, Scootaloo chuckled.

"Because we'll be friends forever." Scootaloo finished.

The orange pegasus filly bought Sweetie Belle into a hug, and it is the nicest hug that Sweetie Belle has ever felt. Much better than the one that her parents and older sister give the young unicorn filly, Sweetie Belle smiled in the hug, wanting the hug to last much longer than it did. Scootaloo broke it off too soon for Sweetie Belle's liking, she gave off a pout towards her best friend to just pushed the unicorn towards the ground.

Scootaloo loved her scooter, she let others ride on her scooter, but never let any pony ride on it by themselves. Sweetie Belle gave off her puppy dog eyes to Scootaloo, the orange pegasus tried her best to fight it.

"Fine, you can ride my scooter," Scootaloo said Sweetie Belle pump her hoof in victory.

"You're evil. I hope you know that!" Scootaloo cried out, causing Sweetie Belle to giggle.

"Yes, yes I do." Sweetie Belle said, giving Scootaloo an evil smirk.

"I taught you too well," Scootaloo said, chuckling.

Sweetie Belle was scooting around in circles, the scooter hit a rock causing Sweetie Belle to fall off the scooter and straight on top of Scootaloo, the unicorn and pegasus fillies’ lips accidentally pressed together, the first kiss for both of them, for Sweetie Belle it felt better than chocolate ice-cream and seeing the fireworks lighting up in the beautiful night sky.

Scootaloo pushed Sweetie Belle off, the young unicorn had a bright red blush on her face, while Scootaloo was rubbing her right front hoof against her lips.

'I think I might like Scootaloo more than just a friend, is that wrong? Since we are both fillies?' Sweetie Belle thought, smiling at the thought.

The young unicorn didn't think she loved Scootaloo until she and her pegasus friend meet Apple Bloom at Diamond Tiara's party and formed The Cutie Mark Crusaders. That when the young unicorn filly figured out that she loves Scootaloo, but just too afraid on telling the pegasus filly how she felt.

'No pony else seems to see her the way I do. I don't even need to worry about some other filly or colt stealing her away from me.' Sweetie Belle thought, grinning looking at Scootaloo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sweetie Belle closed the pink diary putting it back into the draw, having gotten lost in memory lane on how she meets her crush. The next day Sweetie Belle pulled Scootaloo away from Sierra and Emerald. The two creatures just looked at the pegasus getting dragged by the unicorn filly, Scootaloo gave an eye roll, Sweetie Belle was just smiling towards her best friend.

"What is it, Belle?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie clear her throat by letting out a light cough.

"I want in," Sweetie spoke, Scootaloo raised her eyebrow.

"Huh?" The pegasus question.

"I want in, I want to be in that harem you're building. Personally, I'm a little disappointed that you and Bloom got together before you and me. Eh, that's all in the past, but now, I want in." Sweetie Belle said, smiling towards a confused Scootaloo.

"I didn't know you like me the same way Di and Bloom does," Scootaloo said, Sweetie Belle fought not to slap her best friend in the face... Again.

"I loved you since our kiss. Before we formed The Cutie Mark Crusaders with Apple Bloom, why else do you think I want our hugs to last longer than normal, I hate when you break our hugs short, so I held on as long as I can." Sweetie Belle said Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I did some have a thing for you for a while, I just didn't know that you like me." Scootaloo said that's when Sweetie hoof meets Sweetie's forehead.

"I guess we can have a date or two to see if there's anything there. Fair chance and everything." Scootaloo said Sweetie Belle gave a soft smile.

"Finally, after School at Sugar Cube Corner. I'll meet you by the gates!" Sweetie Belle said, giving Scootaloo a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping away.

"I have a date with Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said, smiling and feeling where Sweetie Belle had kissed her.

Once school finished, Scootaloo had told Diamond Tiara about her date with Sweetie Belle after school during lunch, Apple Bloom let out a 'finally' after hearing the news, Diamond just shook her head and let Scootaloo date Sweetie Belle, knowing that the unicorn filly has been waiting for that moment for longer than anyone else in Scootaloo's harem at the moment.

At Sugar Cube Corner the two fillies sat there as a date beside a normal hang out spot, ordering a chocolate milkshake each. The air between the two best friends felt awkward, Sweetie Belle finally had her wish, a date with Scootaloo the bad thing is that the two had no idea what to talk about. Since they are best friends, they know almost everything about each other, there was no point in asking a simple 'how are you?'

"I have no idea what to do," Scootaloo said, causing Sweetie Belle to let out a giggle.

"Well, at less you're not alone. We can be two awkward best friends on a date to see if there's any spark." Sweetie said Scootaloo nodded.

"I did like the kiss, the one today and the one back from when we were both really young. You were my first real kiss." Scootaloo said

"I thought so, I didn't think you'll be the type to be a mare magnet, creating a harem," Sweetie said, Scootaloo waved her two front hooves.

"I did not plan on that. I thought Diamond just liked me, then I fell for Bloom. Then Emerald and Yarrow told me about it. Then I started by just adding who ever liked me." Scootaloo spoke, Sweetie Belle gave a smile.

"Come on, I know of a better place for a date," Scootaloo said

The orange pegasus pulled Sweetie Belle out of Sugar Cube Corner, after that, Scootaloo held the young unicorn's hoof. Sweetie Belle blushed to feel the warmth from the orange pegasus filly, Sweetie Belle had her eyes shut, letting Scootaloo guide her to wherever the pegasus was planning.

The unicorn filly felt safe with Scootaloo next to her, she felt Scootaloo letting go off her hoof, Sweetie opens her eyes to see the first place she meet her best friend. She looked towards a grinning Scootaloo. The wind blew pink flower petals around the field.

"Do you want to join my harem? You might not be the first or the second choice, but I love you and want you as a filly friend beside a best friend." Scootaloo said

Sweetie Belle pulled Scootaloo into a kiss, having their lips meeting together, Sweetie having waited so long to kiss her long-waited crush for real, besides that accident kiss the two shared in the past. Scootaloo pulled her filly friend close to her, the two broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

"The promise still stands. Together forever." Scootaloo said, smiling at Sweetie

"I'll always be by your side." Sweetie Belle continued, lightly kissing Scootaloo's lips.

"Because we'll be friends forever." The two finished together, standing in the place where they first meet, holding each other close.


	9. Changeling Love

Scootaloo ate her apple, looking at the list of girlfriends, she let out a small sigh. Hearts and Hooves Day going to arrive soon, the orange pegasus had no idea what to do for any of them, watching the orange pegasus suffer is one of Yarrow's favourite past times. Laughing to herself while eating some popcorn, Scootaloo looked over to the orange and black Changeling.

"This is all your fault," Scootaloo said, Yarrow, rolled her eyes.

"How? You're the one that wanted to kept building your little harem. You could've to stop anytime or maybe just have one as any normal pony would. Instead, you wanted all your friends." Yarrow said Scootaloo let out a groan.

"You gave me an idea. But I have stopped, no one else, I swear, maybe Averis, but no one else." Scootaloo spoke, Yarrow raised her eyebrow, not believing the orange pegasus.

"Sure Scootaloo," Yarrow said, rolling her eyes.

"I got things worked out for most of them, I am thinking of giving everyone parts. I have to save Sweetie Belle until she thinks it's Hearts and Hooves Day so, I'll cross that bridge whenever that holiday rolls around." Scootaloo said Yarrow raised her eyebrow.

"Oh right, umm... I won't ruin the surprise for you, it better that way." Scootaloo said, Yarrow, shook her head.

"Whatever, I don't really care about your holidays none of them would even make me interested in pony kind," Yarrow said Scootaloo gave off a smirk.

"Hearts and Hooves Day is all about love." Yarrow looked at Scootaloo, her red eyes filled with curiosity.

"But it not like you care, it like love is in the air. The day is basely an all you can eat for Changelings that still like to feed off love, but it too bad that there's no Changeling like that in Ponyville." Scootaloo said, her evil smirk towards Yarrow.

She let out a growl. "How about I come with you on your dates. To tell you to want to do, you need me." Yarrow said, smiling, Scootaloo giggled.

"Sure, or I could talk to the girls about teaching you about the holiday," Scootaloo said, Yarrow, looked away giving off a pout.

"Fine." The changeling said, folding her two front legs.

Ever since Sweetie Belle joined Scootaloo's harem, with the number growing by one. Diamond has been getting a little greedier for Scootaloo, keeping the orange pegasus to herself. When the pink earth pony filly saw Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle together, happy with one and another. It made her flare up with jealous, Diamond couldn't stand it.

Yarrow sat with a quill in her hoof, barely listening to the conversion happening next to her. She wrote down in a line book, Scootaloo sat next to the female Changeling, the pegasus filly looked over the to see what Yarrow was writing down.

The dashing; Alessa leaps through the air, spending her wings wide to take flight over the dangerous pit that would spell doom for any normal pony. Arrows shot through the air, Alessa let out a gasp trying to dodge the flying arrows shooting her wing. The pegasus mare let out a scream of pain, crashing into the rocky cliff.

Alessa spiral down towards the large spiky rocks that the crashing waves from the river below. Dizzy, her left-wing broken from the arrows. Alessa tried to flap her right wing to avoid the spiky rocks, that cut through her coat, Alessa fell into the raging river, her head smashing against the large rocks, drowning under the river.

Yarrow pushed Scootaloo away, quickly closing the book putting it in her saddle.

"That story is so cool!" Scootaloo cried out, causing Yarrow to cover the pegasus filly mouth.

"Shut up, I don't want anyone thinking that I'm soft. If anyone learns that I write stories about ponies and romance, then my strong personally would be destroyed!" Yarrow said, pulling Scootaloo close, their noses were touching.

"Don't you dare think of telling anyone, or I will destroy you," Yarrow said

"Why? It's good, that's one of the best stories I had ever read." Scootaloo spoke, Yarrow pushed the pegasus away, storming away from Scootaloo.

At lunch, Emerald bump Scootaloo's hoof with her claw that she made into a fist. Yarrow munching on an orange, the three of them got A+ for the essays on other cultures of Equestria, it helped that they had a Hippogriff living with them, so all the errors or the facts that they didn't know, with Sierra's help what would have been a simple C- or D+ turned into the second-best grade in the class.

Right next to Sweetie Belle and her team, Scootaloo just guesses that Sweetie didn't try much, that unicorn was far too smart for her own good. Scootaloo remember that she and the female unicorn used to play chess, Scootaloo never won a single game, Sweetie would look off to somewhere else and it seems like she was just bored.

When the bell rang to let every pony out of school, Diamond Tiara held on Scootaloo's leg, dragging the orange pegasus by the leg towards Sugar Cube Corner. Scootaloo gave off a sorry expression towards her other girlfriends, with her meaning to be hanging out with Gabby beside Diamond.

Scootaloo brushed her cheek when Diamond kissed her after their date at Sugar Cube Corner. The young pegasus filly looked rather ignored, deeply breathing in and out. Once she opens the door, she got attacked by an overexcited Averis, who rubbed her face against Scootaloo's.

The orange pegasus gave a soft smile to the Harpy, seeing Ursal giving a single rose to a blushing Sierra, Scootaloo let out a small yawn, heading towards her room. Yarrow sat on her bed, with a book open and a quill in her hoof, her eyes search each line, she bit her lip in thought looking towards a piece of paper that sat next to her, which most likely had all the plans that she wanted to write for that chapter.

"Diamond is getting a little greedy," Scootaloo spoke, Yarrow turns to the orange pegasus before turning back to her book.

"It all started when Sweetie Belle joined." She continued, Yarrow let out a moan, closing her book to look over to the pegasus.

"Then tell her how you feel, it's not hard. Diamond most likely thought that you would have only one or two extra girlfriends, not four. She might just feel like you are going to forget about her or something like that because that what always happens in stupid romance stories. That why I only like Adventure." Yarrow spoke, Scootaloo blinked.

"Huh, I'll talk to her tomorrow, which happens to be Hearts and Hooves Day. Our promise is still up." Scootaloo spoke, Yarrow gave a smile.

"Great, I just can't wait." She spoke, her voice sounded like she was being sarcastic.

Scootaloo decided to hit the female Changeling with her purple tail, she felt Yarrow cuddle close to her, the Changeling hated how much she loved cuddling close to Scootaloo, it felt nice, she didn't know how to feel about it. She began to fear that she might love Scootaloo since the orange pegasus made Yarrow happy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Scootaloo sat down with Diamond Tiara the next day before school started. Talking about how the pink earth pony filly has been more jealous ever since Sweetie Belle had joined, Diamond lower her head in shame, Scootaloo lifted her head back up and gave the sadden filly a warm hug.

Today was the beginning of Hearts and Hooves Day, where School had half a day, ending around lunchtime. It took a bit for Scootaloo to tell her girlfriends that she would be spending the day with Yarrow, beside Sweetie Belle who wore a bright green hat and thought it was St. Patrick's Day.

Scootaloo rubbed her head in annoyance, going to the carnival with Yarrow by her side, the female Changeling could feel the love in the air, with stallions with their mare friends, or that Lyra and Bon Bon sat together on the bench eating pink cotton candy.

The two girls walked past the carnival games, one is the Dunking Game, throwing a ball to dunk a pony into cold water. Yarrow held her head in pain, feeling a headache coming to her. Scootaloo grabs onto Yarrow's shoulder, the changeling gave the pegasus filly a smile.

"Sorry, too much love gives me a slight headache," Yarrow spoke, Scootaloo picked up back up.

"Then don't eat any," Scootaloo said, Yarrow just nodded.

The young changeling looked to see a ball throwing game, to win some stuff toys. Yarrow's eyes widen in joy, seeing a toy of a blue Spirit Wolf, a rare creature in Equestria. Most ponies don't think that they are even real, the earth pony stallion that stood behind the counter, he had a short dark mane and a light brown coat.

"Step right up, kid. If you win, ya get any prize that you want." He said, Yarrow looked away, Scootaloo noticed the sadness in the young Changeling eyes.

"How much?" The pegasus filly asked.

"Trying to win a prize for ya girlfriend? Three Bits." The stallion said Scootaloo face blushed.

Scootaloo put three bits on the table and got three softballs. Scootaloo's eyes locked on the empty glass bottles, she licks her lips, aiming for victory. With one throw, the orange pegasus knocked down all the bottles much to the surprise to the unicorn stallion, Scootaloo pointed towards the stuffed toy of The Spirit Wolf.

Yarrow looked at the toy and back to the grinning pegasus, Scootaloo grab onto her hoof pulling her towards the Ferris wheel. Yarrow swallows in fear, but she felt safe with Scootaloo holding onto her, she felt a strange feeling within, that smile that Scootaloo shine bright.

Hearing the loud and strange noise that The Ferris wheel made, Yarrow hugged Scootaloo in fear, the orange pegasus raised her eyebrow towards the female Changeling.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Scootaloo asked, Yarrow just nodded her head slowly.

Scootaloo bought the Changeling closer to her, Yarrow cheeks heated up in a red blush and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to you." She said Yarrow knew every word that she said is true.

"I been afraid even when Chrysalis was Queen. I never wanted to be in the sky, when Thorax took over and became King. Some other Changeling wanted me to get over my fear, it didn't help, I only more afraid and my flying took a hit. Whenever I do fly, I move up and down. I'm like you, can't stay in the air for long." Yarrow said

The Ferris wheel stopped once Scootaloo and Yarrow were at the top, looking over Ponyville, every pony down below looked like they weren’t there. Yarrow shaking stopped when Scootaloo's hoof touched Yarrow's, the orange pegasus gave a small smile towards the female Changeling.

Yarrow was glad to have her hooves back on the ground, it was just about time for Scootaloo and Yarrow to leave. The next thing happened rather quickly, Yarrow pulled Scootaloo into a kiss. The orange pegasus eyes were wide in shock, feeling the lips of her Changeling friend pressing against hers.

When the two broke, a bright blinding light surrounded Yarrow, Scootaloo covered her eyes with her hoof. When the light faded, Scootaloo couldn't believe the Changeling standing in front of her. The pegasus filly heard about the Changelings changing once they learnt how to share the love.

Yarrow wondered why Scootaloo was frozen in shock, the orange pegasus looked at the orange female Changeling, her black body parts are now a shade of ocean blue, while her wings are shiny silver. Scootaloo turns the Changeling around, so she can look at her reflection in the window.

"I guess it is because you love me and decide to share it." Scootaloo answer the question Yarrow didn't ask.

Yarrow smiled, looking at her new self. She felt even better than before, sharing the love with Scootaloo and even for Scootaloo it felt and tasted much better than just stealing it away. It didn't make her feel sick when she ate too much. Yarrow bought Scootaloo back into another kiss.

Scootaloo didn't fight it, with the female Changeling joining the harem that Scootaloo had accidental created.


	10. Nightmare Night Love

The day comes before the night, and Ponies are getting ready for the night to come. For Nightmare Night is tonight and fillies and colts are getting their costumes for the night, Scootaloo walked down the streets with Sierra, her Hippogriff friend by the orange pegasus filly side.

"You smell that Sierra?" Scootaloo asked, pasting by Sugar Cube Corner.

"The cakes and the delicious smell?" The female Hippogriff asked Scootaloo chuckled while shaking her head.

"It's Nightmare Night, tonight! My favourite holiday, you go around and get candy for free! It's the best, you want to come with?" Scootaloo asked Sierra tapped her chin.

"Sure, can Ursal and Averis come as well?" Sierra asked Scootaloo, making her face froze with shock.

Averis, the Harpy has been trouble since she arrived in Ponyville, but she had been wanting Scootaloo, saying that the orange pegasus is the one for her. Scootaloo hadn't decided on if she wanted Averis to join her harem or not, the Harpy gets jealous easily, she has always been fighting with Gabby and when Yarrow joined Scootaloo harem, the Harpy have been more jealous that others are trying to steal Scootaloo away from her.

The orange pegasus decided to read up on Harpy culture, learning that they were close to Dragons in a strange way. Harpy's would pick a mating base on the scent that comes from him, then the Harpy would keep her mate close to her and never let anyone else come even close to her mate. Sometimes fighting over the same one, but once a Harpy catches a scent that she loves then the Harpy falls in love with the creature with that scent.

That's why Averis always wants Scootaloo, because to Averis, Scootaloo smells nice. The orange pegasus told her fellow Crusaders about Averis, Sweetie Belle states that Averis should just join already, while Apple Bloom is split on the idea. The young apple farmer most likely didn't want to start a fight with a mad Harpy.

Scootaloo came back to reality, looking towards Sierra, the orange pegasus nodded her head up and down. Causing the joyful Hippogriff to clap her hooves together wearing a joyful smile on her lips. Scootaloo let out a small chuckle, finding Sierra cute in a lot of ways, not daring to say it out loud, afraid of anger female Zebra that might, no will begin to chase her down.

Scootaloo noticed Sweetie Belle skipping towards the orange pegasus filly, Scootaloo couldn't question where Sweetie got a hold of a Mistletoe around Nightmare Night or how she got Rarity or some pony else to give her clothes for Hearth's Warming Eve. But the unicorn filly hangs a Mistletoe over Scootaloo's head, giving her pegasus filly friend a kiss on her lips. Scootaloo watched Sweetie Belle hoping away.

"What?" Sierra asked Scootaloo shakes her head.

"Sweetie never knows what holiday it is, she gets confused easily, she sometimes gets it right, but it just better not to question it," Scootaloo explain to the Hippogriff.

Scootaloo and Sierra walked back home, the Hippogriff explains Nightmare Night to her zebra girlfriend, Scootaloo sat on the couch right next Averis.

"Averis, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Scootaloo asked the Harpy gave a huge smile, pulling Scootaloo into a hug with her wings.

"YES!" Averis cried out in joy.

"But, you have to share me, I do have other girlfriends. It's a harem..." Scootaloo said, not knowing how the Harpy would handle the news.

"Eh, it's fine, if I get to be with you, I'm fine!" Averis said, pulling Scootaloo into a kiss, pressing her lips against the orange pegasus filly.

Scootaloo returns the kiss that her new Harpy girlfriend was giving her, Scootaloo's eyes wander over to the cute Sierra, who was bouncing around the house in joy, the orange pegasus filly just guesses that the joyful female Hippogriff can't wait for Nightmare Night to begin.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The night soon came and fillies, colts and Pinkie Pie filled the streets of Ponyville. With Scootaloo wearing a brown fedora, a grey top that went to her small wings, with a belt with a brown whip and small brown saddle around her shoulder. Averis didn't bother dressing up, Sierra dressed up like a joker wearing a large hat with many bells ringing. Then there's Ursal is dressed like a pirate.

When fillies, colts and a bouncing Pinkie Pie filled the streets, Sierra faces lit up in happiness, before she hid behind Scootaloo in fear from the giggling kids that walked past them. The young Hippogriff hid her face behind her wings, shaking in fear.

Scootaloo moved the wings away from her face, Sierra saw Scootaloo's beaming smile shining down onto her. She took her claw into the pegasus filly hoof. Scootaloo bought her back her, Ursal let out a small growl, seeing the Hippogriff turning away from Scootaloo with a blush heating up Sierra's cheeks.

Scootaloo let out a small epp, with the zebra dragging Scootaloo away from Sierra and into the alley.

"Look, stop trying to steal my girl!" Ursal said, her hoof pressing against Scootaloo's chest.

"Huh, are ya crazy? Sierra is just a friend, plus I'm fine with the girlfriend field. I rather not add anymore!" Scootaloo said Ursal stared at her with a deadpan expression

"I'm watching you, Scoots. All night, I'll be on your back." The zebra said Scootaloo gave a nod.

The two girls return back to Sierra and Averis who was talking with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The pink earth pony turns to look at Scootaloo with a glare, learning that the orange pegasus added the Harpy to her harem, Scootaloo just let out a nervous chuckle. Rather not try and explain herself, she drags the newest students away from the former bullies.

The orange pegasus fell down, Bon-Bon threw in a couple of candy bars into her brown paper bag. Sierra picked the pegasus backup, Ursal growl causing Averis to look at the female zebra.

"Why not just join in, it seems like Sierra loves Scootaloo," Averis said, Ursal glared at the Harpy.

"No, I'm a warrior, not some girl that going to join into a harem," Ursal said, causing Averis to shrug.

"Eh, fine by me. Things were getting far too crowded..." Averis spoke, Ursal looked away for a bit.

"But, if I did... Do you think she'll like me?" The female Zebra asked, a bright red blush forming on her cheeks.

"Might just tell her, you do like Scootaloo, right? If so, no point wasting time over it, you and Sierra can still be together." Averis spoke, Ursal looked away from the Harpy.

Averis rolled her eyes, crying out Scootaloo name, Ursal quickly covered Averis mouth, Scootaloo turns to the female Harpy and Zebra with a raised eyebrow. Sierra gave a smile to her Zebra girlfriend, Ursal let out a nervous laugh towards the Hippogriff and pegasus filly.

Scootaloo blinked at Averis and Ursal. The pegasus gave Sierra a sly smirk, the Hippogriff let out a giggle in her hoof. Ursal let out a growl towards them.

"What are you laughing at!" Ursal cried out, shaking her left front hoof.

"Sierra and I overheard your conversion with Averis," Scootaloo said, wearing a cocky grin. Ursal cheeks heated up in a blush.

"You- You heard that?" She question, even knowing the answer by Scootaloo grin.

Scootaloo gave a nod of her head, the pegasus looked over at Sierra, the Hippogriff scratch the back of her neck. Sierra held out her hoof for Ursal, mutter and looked away, hiding away her blush. Ursal took Sierra's hoof, Ursal pouted her bottom lip, the zebra looked up towards the pegasus filly.

Ursal quickly kissed Scootaloo on her lips, before pulling away with the kiss lasted a second. Sierra pulled Ursal and Scootaloo into a large hug with her wings, Averis gave them a smile, rubbing her face close to Scootaloo's. All while the pegasus wore a deadpan expression on her face.

"This is my life now." Scootaloo mutter under her breath.


	11. One Hundred and One Ways to Get A Dragoness

The bells rang high in the bell tower, the ringing echo through the town of Ponyville, snow gentle fell down from the clouds from up above. Ponies walked in the streets, hoof prints left in the snow, while a large tree sat in the middle of the town. A loud sneeze, happen inside Scootaloo home, Emerald rubbed her little red nose with a tissue while she was wrapped herself up in a big warm blue coloured blanket.

The young dragoness drank from her hot chocolate, that Scootaloo had just given to her. Emerald was shaking because of the freezing cold outside, the snow gear that she got before the season turn to winter didn't help too much, she still chatters her teeth together because of the icy cold air the blew through the small town.

"How are you feeling?" Scootaloo asked, right when Emerald let out another loud sneeze.

"Not good." Her voice sounded raspy and sore.

The young dragoness let out another sneeze, blowing her nose into the tissue. She let out a loud groan, lying down on the couch.

"You still look alright," Scootaloo said, with a grin, causing the dragoness to glare over to the dragoness.

"No need to lie to me, don't you need to do something?" Emerald asked Scootaloo tapped her chin with her hoof.

With Hearth's Warming Eve only a few days away, the school was finally out, and the orange pegasus filly has been getting dragged everywhere around Ponyville by every member of her harem, the only place Scootaloo felt safe is around Emerald. With the white scale dragoness being the only girl that Scootaloo haven't gotten together with, there was also the fact that Apple Bloom and Yarrow started some type of Civil War with each other.

With it starting on a day where Apple Bloom decided to share an apple with the female Changeling, from there war broke out since Yarrow doesn't like apples and thinks oranges are better. The apple farmer and female changeling have been forcing the orange pegasus to take a side in the matter, anytime Scootaloo meets up with any of them, they both try to win the pegasus filly to their side of the War.

All Scootaloo could think of is how dumb this whole Civil War that the two of them made with each other. That's why Scootaloo decided to stick around and help out a sick Emerald. Who finally fell asleep, Scootaloo gave a small kiss on the dragoness forehead, Emerald smiled in her sleep, feeling Scootaloo's lips pressing against her head.

Her dreams filled with thoughts of her and Scootaloo together, even if their others that had won over the pegasus filly heart, Emerald didn't care much about it. Her joy shot through the roof when she found out that Scootaloo wanted to take care of her when she's ill.

Warm hot chocolate and Scootaloo keeping her warm. Plus, there was the fact that Scootaloo found her cute! Emerald let out a giggle at the thought, wishing to cuddle with the pegasus, but not wanting to get Scootaloo sick, she held it back.

"Would you date me?" Emerald asked, when she awoke, shocking Scootaloo.

"Huh?" She let out.

"With every girl, you got with, would you ever want to be with me?" Emerald asked

"Well, you're quite attractive, but I got a lot of girlfriends already," Scootaloo said, Emerald looked away.

"So, you wouldn't date me." She said

"I... I don't know." Scootaloo let out, "Do you love me?" She asked

Emerald let out a chuckle. "Please, why would I? Dragons don't fall in love with ponies, I was just wondering how far you were willing to go." She spoke.

"Right. You should get some sleep, it's almost Hearth's Warming Eve, you'll love it. Anyway, I got someplace I need to be, sleep tight." Scootaloo said Emerald turn around to not look at the pegasus when she left.

Scootaloo is forced to walked through Ponyville, with the snow falling down, it has been too icy for her scooter and if she tried, well it'll be the hospital for her. Scootaloo didn't even flinch at the Everfree Forest, it has been much calmer since The Elements of Harmony return back to the tree, plus half of the forest creatures hunt at night and the ones that live during the day time are the friendliest creatures.

Scootaloo walked up to a small hut, knocking on the door. Zecora opens the door and gave a small smile, Scootaloo explains the Zebra that she needed some medicine for her dragoness friend, that lay sick in bed. Zecora tapped her chin, looking over the bottles on the shelf.

The female Zebra grabbed the bottle for the orange pegasus filly, Scootaloo gave her a smile. The orange pegasus took the medicine bag into her mouth before leaving the female zebra alone. Scootaloo walked back through Ponyville, running into one of her filly friends; Sierra who gave Scootaloo a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not on Bloom's or Yarrow's side," Sierra said, Scootaloo let out a muffle.

"I never got why ponies try to talk with their mouths filled, you do know I can't understand you," Sierra said, Scootaloo spit it out.

"It's nice to have some girlfriends that aren't at war with each other. Who's on who side again?" Scootaloo asked Sierra rolled her eyes.

"For Team Bloom; Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Sweetie Belle. For Team Yarrow; Ursal, Averis, and somewhat Emerald, she got sick right after it began." Sierra explains, Scootaloo just nodded.

"I hate how crazy my life is, why me, it's only me?" The female pegasus asked, causing Sierra to let out a giggle.

Scootaloo gave the female Hippogriff a wave, going back into the house. Scootaloo looked at the sleeping Emerald, who look far too peaceful in her slumber, the blankets got kicked off her body, the dragoness shake and shiver. Scootaloo picked up the wool blanket, covering Emerald's body.

The female pegasus filly crashed onto the chair, resting up her two back hooves in the chair that had a leg rest. Scootaloo slowly closed her eyes resting and snoring, Emerald slowly open her eye and saw the pegasus and gave a smile, she drifted back to sleep, where it was filled with dreams of her and Scootaloo together in a relationship.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was finally Hearth's Warming Eve, Emerald finally got better, but she still wrapped her body around with a warm blanket. It seems like the Civil War somewhat ended when Scootaloo told both of Yarrow and Apple Bloom that they were just being stupid.

Yarrow sat next to Emerald, the dragoness let out another sneeze, rubbing her little red nose. Yarrow rubbed Emerald's back, the two of them saw Scootaloo giving the dragoness and changeling a small smile, with a small box sitting on her back.

"Here you go Emerald and Yarrow, happy Hearth's Warming!" Scootaloo said, Emerald just blinked in confusion.

The dragoness opens the box, seeing a box filled with colourful gems, she licked her lips at the sight of the delicious gems. She noticed Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom kissing Scootaloo's cheeks. The pegasus filly blushed at the feeling of two of her girlfriend, with Gabby taking Scootaloo to the dance floor.

"Did Scootaloo just give something to me... For free?" Emerald asked Yarrow raised her eyebrow.

"Right, you're a dragon. That's Hearth's Warming, ponies would share their friendship with each other by giving each other presents." Yarrow explains, Emerald still blinked.

"But, where's the fighting over gems or the Dragon Lord deciding on which Dragon would get it. She just gave it to me, for free Yar, Free!" Emerald cried out, shaking the female Changeling back and forth.

Yarrow's eyes began spinning, she fell to the ground, Emerald gripped the side of her head, taking a bite from one of the sapphire's in the box.

"What do I do! Do I return the favour? I mean, Scoots have nine girlfriends. NINE! What the heck am I meant to give her?" Emerald said, beginning to panic. Yarrow rubbed the side of her head.

"Give her something," Yarrow said, leaning against the wall.

"Give her something. Give her something! You're one of her girlfriends, what am I meant to do." Emerald asked, Yarrow just shrugged.

"I didn't give her anything. I totally forgot." Yarrow said, letting out a small yawn.

Emerald cold glare stared deep into Yarrow's soul. The female Changeling swallow from fear, Yarrow could see the fire of rage burning into Emerald's green eyes. Yarrow began to move away from the Dragoness, slowly scooting away from her Dragoness friend.

"You know, we two ponies meet underneath a mistletoe. They have to kiss." Yarrow said, wearing a nervous grin.

Emerald pulled Yarrow into a tight hug. The Dragoness broke the hug and put her left foot on the chair, looking towards the ceiling with her right fist on her chest.

"By the end of the night, Scootaloo and I will share a kiss and become a couple," Emerald said, Yarrow could this chance to escape from Emerald's crazy nature.

Emerald noticed the only thing that stood in her way was Scootaloo's girlfriends. Her smile dropped, Scootaloo wouldn't pay much attention to others when one of her many girlfriends. Emerald puff out her chest, storming up towards the orange pegasus filly.

Scootaloo gave Emerald a small smile, the Dragoness open her mouth, with her index finger out. Scootaloo blinked towards her friend, she gave a smirk towards Scootaloo, pointing towards the mistletoe.

The pegasus filly blushed at the thought, Emerald wasted no time, pulling Scootaloo into a kiss. Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara shared the same expression, knowing that the Dragoness and the pegasus that shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe, once the kiss broke, Emerald let out a squeak and ran away from Scootaloo.

"It's fine, go after her." Diamond said Scootaloo gave her first girlfriend a kind smile.

Scootaloo ran after Emerald, who sat alone in Twilight's library. Scootaloo put her hoof onto Emerald's shoulder, she turns towards the filly, Emerald rubbed her nose.

"You love me, that's why you wanted to know if I love you. Right?" Scootaloo asked Emerald gave a slow nod.

Scootaloo pulls her into a hug.

"If you want, you can join my harem. I swear you'll be the last girl, no pony or anyone else. Over ten is enough." Scootaloo said Emerald let out a small giggle.

"I'll love to be with you," Emerald said, giving Scootaloo another kiss under the mistletoe.


	12. The End

Scootaloo's life is strange, she was a few of ponies that had a harem, that has not just ponies, but a Changeling, a Harpy, a Dragoness, a Zebra, a Hippogriff, a Griffin. All of Scootaloo's girlfriends surrounded her, the orange pegasus filly wanted peace and quiet, instead, Scootaloo is forced to pay close attention to everything that each of her girlfriends said.

Scootaloo hums a soft song in her head, with Sweetie Belle nuzzling close to her, with Gabby on the other side, while Apple Bloom and Yarrow were fighting over something again.

Hello dark magic, my old friend.  
I have come to talk to you again.  
I'm surrounded by these fillies  
And I starting to regret my decision  
On creating a harem of my own.  
Never to know  
The sweet sounds of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so my new story Scootaloo's Accidental Harem! So here's the story behind this story because it's kind of weird. I was working on a Google Doc, on a blog about if it's alright to favourite your own stories. I was talking about my unhealthy love for the Scootabelle ship, but I wrote it as Scootaloo X Sweetie Belle, and my Cell Phone after 'X' suggested 'Harem' and that's the story on how this came to be.
> 
> Scootaloo's Harem is all-female, so no Rumble, Button Mash, Spike or I think that's all the colts... Huh, that makes sense, below after this will be who is in Scootaloo's Harem and yes I did make Yarrow and Emerald, there are O.C's since there's not many Changeling or Dragon name beside the important side characters.
> 
> Scootaloo's Harem;
> 
> Sweetie Belle  
Apple Bloom  
Diamond Tiara  
Silver Spoon  
Gabby  
Emerald (Dragon O.C)  
Yarrow (Changeling O.C)


End file.
